Ice Devils
by Natsu's Imagination
Summary: Lucy and Gray- also known as the Ice Devils- arrive in Magnolia, only to be asked to join the guild Fairy Tail. They're condition? If any guild members fights them and beats them in battle, they'll join. So Makorav sent the red-haired s-class mage, Erza Scarlet, and the guilds own firehead, Natsu Dragneel, to fight them. Rated T for language. NaLu! (Rewritting again)
1. The Ice Devils

Hello People!

My name's…Natsu…(Call me Natsu! That's a girl name too right?) Anyway! Welcome to my first story I've ever written!

Well~ if you don't count my English assignments.

Anyway on to the story!

All credits towards Hiro Mashima!

XOXOXO

"I think I'm g-going to die,"

"Grow up Lu,"

"We have now arrived in Magnolia. Enjoy your stay!" A cheery voice said over the speakers. "Finally!" a girl voice rang. Then a man's chuckle could be heard.

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair walked out of the train. She was leaning on the raven-haired man's shoulder, trying to walk properly.

"So this is Magnolia huh?" The raven-haired boy said.

"Pretty beautiful scenery if you ask me" the blonde haired girl commented as she tried to recover from her motion sickness.

XOXOXO

"Listen up Brats" Master said while standing on the bar's counter top. A few seconds later everyone in the guild quit their fighting and bickering and stared at Master Mokarov waiting for him to continue.

"I have just received word from the other guild masters that there are two powerful mages in Fiore that go as the name the Ice Devils. Now the reason I am telling you all this is because, the two mages are being offered places in the other guilds," He paused waiting for them to process it.

"But when Blue Pegasus spoke with them, they said that they would only join the guild that can come close to or beat them in battle" Makorav said.

"I'll fight them both at th-" Natsu was cut of by a punch in his stomach by the S-class mage, Erza.

"What the fuck, Erza!" Natsu yelled but then stopped when he earned a glare from Erza and shivered. "Before you chose who would battle them master, do you have any information on them?" the redheaded mage asked.

"Yes of course. Although I don't have their names, I have some information from the other guilds. I know that both of them are step siblings and that both of them are slayers." He explained.

The whole guild gasped. _Two dragon slayers_ Levy thought then decided to ask. "Both are dragon slayers?" Levy asked. "Actually, the girl is an ice dragon slayer while her step brother is an Ice Devil slayer and an ice mage"

"I'M FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu screamed while fire escaped his mouth. Master chuckled. "Oh don't worry Natsu I have already assigned you and Erza to fight them" Master replied.

"YESSS I'M SO FIRED UP"

"NO FAIR WHY DOES FLAME BRAIN GET TO FIGHT 'EM MASTER?!" Gajeel yelled.

"BECAUSE I'M STRONGER METAL FACE" Natsu retorted.

Everyone sighed _here we go again_ they all thought as they sweat dropped. Natsu and Gajeel both lunged at each other.

"FIRE DRAGON-"

"IRON DRAGON-"

Before they even landed a mark on each other's faces. Erza grabbed Natsu by a thick strand of his wild pink hair, and grabbed Gajeel by his bandana.

After she grabbed then she hit both of their heads together and leaving them unconscious on the floor next to her feet. Everyone shivered at Erza's violent solution.

"Before we leave to fight them, can you describe them for us?" Erza asked.

"Yes of course, you see the girl has blonde hair and milk like skin. And her brother has raven hair and well…has a bad habit of- uh taking off his clothes" Makorav finished. Everyone in the guild created an awkward silence until Mira and Erza questioned him.

"Milk like skin?" Mira asked.

"Taking off his clothes?" Erza asked.

"The description is from Blue Pegasus…" Makorav replied creating another awkward silence.

"So um," She coughed, "Where can we find them?" Erza asked. "Well Luckily they are somewhere in Magnolia today"

"Then we should take our leave" Erza said while marching to the door. _Isn't she forgetting something?_ Warren mentally asked. Everyone looked over to Happy, who gawked. _Ok, I'll go stop her_ Happy replied.

Before she left Happy flew to the door and blocked her way. He spread out his wings in front of her and held a strong gaze. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the Blue exceed.

"Erza? You forgot Natsu" She blushed in embarrassment. "O-oh I-I um… guess I forgot" then she walked over to Natsu. She lifted her foot and hit him in the stomach to wake him up.

"I'M AWAKE WHAT I MISS!" He yelled while looking around. "Come on Natsu we need to find those two mages" Erza said.

"YOSH I'M SO READY! LET'S ROLL HAPPY, ERZA" He screamed while charging out of the guild with Happy and Erza behind him trying to make him slow down.

Master sighed at Natsu's enthusiasm. "You know master?" The silver-haired barmaid said. "What is it?"

"Well you know, Natsu and Erza might be the strongest duo in the guild" Mira giggled."S-s-strongest d-duo" Master stuttered. "Those brats better not wreck any thing!" Everyone giggled, chuckled and even laughed at the thought of Natsu and Erza 'not wrecking' anything.

XOXOXO

Some where in Magnolia…

The blonde haired girl sat next to the tree with her notebook. While looking through her notebook, she stopped on one page and held out her right hand out in the air and her left hand in a fist on the palm of her right hand.

She mumbled an enchantment then under a second cold air started escaping in between her fingers. After that there was a perfect snowflake on the palm of her right hand.

She had a small smile on her face. She looked around and saw her brother's suitcase and hers next to a tree. She began to panic a little when she noticed her brother had disappeared.

"Oi Lucy!" she snapped her head behind her when she heard a familiar voice call her. "There you are where were you?" Lucy asked.

"Well I just dropped by the market and got some ice cream," he said casually while handing her an ice cream cone.

Then after she thanked him she tackled him with a bear hug while being aware of their ice cream in their hands. He sat down in front of her with their suitcases beside him.

Lucy's stepbrother, Gray, was wearing a blue turtleneck shirt with a white jacket, with blue stripes starting from his shoulder going all the way down. He also had brown pants and black shoes. He had Black raven hair and cold eyes.

And Gray's stepsister, Lucy, was wearing a white t-shirt and a red lumberjack shirt unbuttoned. She also had blue shorts and brown combat boots. She had warm chocolate brown eyes and golden blonde hair up in a ponytail.

After finishing their ice cream, they talked a about the guilds that they have defeated in the past. After finifhing that subject Lucy had realized something.

"Hey, Gray..."

"What's up?"

"Well do you think Fairy Tail might be looking for us?" she asked.

"Probably, you know I'm actually excited to fight them" he answered.

"Yeah me too" she giggled.

XOXOXO

Near South Gate Park…

"What do you smell now Natsu?" Happy asked flying overhead. Natsu took a whiff of the air and answered. "I smell something cold and…" his voice trailed off.

Erza hit him in the stomach and scolded him, "AND FUCKING WHAT?! ANSWER ME!" she screamed while holding a sword to his neck.

It was obvious by now that Erza was extremely grumpy since Natsu and Happy would constantly get confused. They would get confused at why they couldn't just walk around and ask. But they obviously couldn't since they didn't know what the two step sibling's names were.

"A-aye I-I was g-going to say and strawberries" Natsu stuttered. "Very well then, where is it coming from?" She asked a tiny bit calm now. Natsu got up and immediately Happy landing on his head.

"It's coming from South Gate Park," he said. Then they all headed to South Gate Park. After they arrived at South Gate Park, Natsu and Erza started looking around for the so-called 'Ice Devils'

Erza ran over to one corner and started to run around look for the two. Unfortunately, she couldn't see any blonde or- never mind she just found one. Erza ran towards the blonde woman.

Only to find out that it was a man. But still, not knowing it was a man, she surrounded the 'woman' with swords. Until she noticed it was a man. "I am extremely sorry!" Erza announced as she bowed in apology.

Natsu on the other hand, a better chance of finding them. With Happy assisting over head, Natsu closed his eyes and took a sniff of the air.

 _Ice and strawberries._

Opening his eyes, Natsu ran towards the smell. When he felt that he was close enough to the smell, he stopped. Happy, who had just arrived, exclaimed that he was going to get Erza. And flew off.

Natsu looked at the two that were a few steps away. He could see a girl- not to mention a beautiful one- she had long blonde hair and warm/welcoming brown eyes. The man beside her had dark raven hair and almost unreadable federal blue eyes.

Hearing the foot steps of the red-haired mage, Natsu turned around and faced the woman. "Found them?" She asked in a surprisingly cool voice.

After recovering from Erza's cool voice, he opened is mouth to speak. "Y-yeah! That's where the smells coming from," He stuttered recovering from his shock.

Happy, who suddenly appeared, flew over to Natsu's head and landed on it. "Hey Erza? Are you going to confront them?" Happy asked while he pointed towards the two.

Erza nodded and turned towards the two. She raised her hand up as a red magic circle formed around it. "Happy," He said in a stern voice, "Make sure that no one is in the park," she ordered as Happy flew off.

With the magic circle still visible on her hand, she yelled, "Circle swords!" Then a couple of swords suddenly appeared around the two. Natsu and Erza watched as the two jumped straight up.

Erza examined how the raven-haired man froze her swords. She then narrowed her fierce brown eyes at the blonde as she snapped her finger and the ice covered swords broke in half.

"Holy shit!" Natsu exclaimed getting Erza's attention. She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "She _broke your_ sword!" His eyes by now looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Erza glared at him deadly.

"I see," A voice said pulling they're attention toward it, "I'm guessing you both are from Fairy Tail," They both gawked at the raven-haired man before them. _Master wasn't kidding about his condition!_ They both thought.

"Gray, your clothes" The blonde said casually as she walked towards the group. "WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!" he yelled. Lucy sighed.

"Anyway I'm guessing you both are from Fairy tail, nice to meet ya" Lucy said then walked up, "Oh also please fogive him, it's a habbit,". Natsu and Erza looked over to Lucy who was giving them a warm smile.

"So you're the Dragon slayer huh?" Natsu asked while scanning her. "Uh yeah" She answered.

"You don't look like one…"

"Excuse me?"

"Yup, you don-"

"Ice make: Lance!"

Everyone had a blank face and stared at Natsu. "Don't make fun of my lil' sister asshole" Gray said. Natsu Quickly got up, and enraged lunged at Gray with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. "I guessing we should start fighting as well" Erza said. "I guess so" Lucy replied.

Erza quickly requips into her Heaven's wheel armor. "Dance my swords," she said. Around ten swords headed towards Lucy. The swords headed towards her and a few swords hit her.

Then Lucy put both her hands on the ground and said "Ice Dragon's Shattering Ice". Then Pieces of ice shot Erza from under her catching her off guard.

Erza was sent flying in to a tree, then she looked up to see Lucy heading towards with Ice Dragon's Iron Fist.

Erza changed into her Fire Empress armor and Lucy's icy fist and Erza's Flame sword hit each other causing a huge explosion. They both were sent back and Erza quickly recovered.

Erza, while still in her Flame Empress armor, lunged towards Lucy. Lucy cursed under her breather and immediately headed towards Gray.

"Gray!" Lucy screamed while running from Erza. Gray quickly sent Natsu flying and turned to Lucy and cupped his hands. Lucy put one foot into Gray's cupped hand and back flipped and hit Erza with Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang.

Gray smirked at how much his sister improved. "Oi stripper!" He looked over to see Natsu running towards him. When Gray was about to hit Natsu, Lucy came Flying and hit Natsu and they both were sent back flying.

"Guess were switching partners then huh?" Gray looked over but was sent back by Erza's fist. Natsu quickly jumped next to Erza's side and Lucy jumped next to Gray. "Let's end this shall we?" Lucy said.

Lucy and Gray put one fist on the ground and yelled "ICE GEYSER!"

Erza in her Flame Empress armor was ready to back Natsu up with his attack.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME"

There was a flash of blue and red then everyone was sent back flying.

Natsu was on the ground with Happy on top of him, one tree was giving Gray a wedgie, Erza was leaning on a tree, and Lucy was hanging on a tree.

Gray some how managed to get off the tree and headed over to Lucy to help her down.

After Lucy got down she went to check if every one was all right. After doing that she introduced her self and Gray, but then Gray and Natsu got into a fight.

"So, does this mean your joining our guild Lushie~?" Happy asked while he snuggled into Lucy's arms. "Well yeah of course" Lucy replied. "Great maybe when we get back to fairy tail we could form a team?" Erza said.

"NO WAY AM I GONNA BE ON A TEAM WITH FLAMEBRAIN!"

"YEAH ERZA ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Erza gave Natsu and Gray a death glare and kicked them both to a tree. "You both will agree to be on the team…or else I'll turn your life into a fucking hell" Erza said in a low tone as a shadow casted over her eyes.

Natsu and Gray shivered in fear and agreed to her. Lucy just giggled seeing them like that. After Gray went to get his and Lucy's suitcases, that luckily didn't get destroyed.

Then they started walking towards Fairy Tail. "Um so I just wanted to ask," Lucy said. "What is it Luce?" Natsu asked. Clearly not noticing Lucy's reaction (Blush) to the nickname.

"Well isn't your master gonna get mad when he realizes we wreaked the entire South Gate Park?" Lucy asked. Natsu laughed and put an arm around Lucy's neck and pulled her closer to him.

"Nah don't worry Luce, he's chill" Natsu said giving her his Signature grin. "If you say so" Lucy gave Natsu a small smile while a faint blush covered her cheeks when he walked with an arm still around her neck.

XOXOXO

So~ what did you all think?

Was it good?

Yes? No? maybe so?

-Natsu's Imagination


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

Heyo!

I would just like to say that I love all of your reviews.

It honestly made me feel so happy when I got the positive reviews for the first chapter.

So basically I'm saying thank you!

All credits towards Hiro Mashima

XOXOXO

Lucy's P.O.V

"YOU WRECKED ALL OF SOUTH GATE PARK?!" The master screamed disbelievingly at us. Man, Natsu said he'll be chill. This is anything but chill! Right now I'm not sure if Natsu knows what chill means.

"I thought you said he'll would be chill," I whisper to Natsu. "Well he was supposed to be" Natsu whispered back. I sighed preparing my self for a whole night of scolding.

Master sighed. "Well other than that you two brought the two mages so I congratulate you both for that. But on the other hand," he paused, "I WON THE BET!"

"BET!?" Gray and I yelled. "YUP ALL THE OTHER GUILD MASTERS MADE A BET ON WHICH GUILD WOULD BE ABLE TO RECUIT YOU TWO!" master yelled happily.

Gray and I froze and just stared blankly at master. "So in celebration of their arrival…LETS DRINK ALL NIGHT!" Everyone (But me and Gray) cheered then in a matter of seconds everyone cheered and started to drink.

Natsu got into a fight with a guy with a lot of piercings and Erza was eating some cake guild is crazy I can't believe this…with the face Gray and I are making it was kinda obvious we were thinking the same thing.

"LUCY!" someones is calling me? Who is it? I turn over to see Natsu flying towards me. Oh Mavis I quickly move out of the way…but then Natsu crashed into Gray.

"Get out of my face Fire breath!"

"What did you call me ice princess?!"

"That's it! Ice make: hammer!"

Natsu was smashed into the ground. Gray laughed then was punched by a flaming fist. Sigh, I think Gray and Natsu have the mind of a 3-year-old.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over. "Would you like me to introduce you to everyone Lucy?" Erza asked and I nodded in agreement.

Erza took me over to one of the tables where there was a girl with blue hair and an orange dress with a white bow. There was also the same piercing guy who was fighting Natsu a second ago sitting next to her.

In front of her was a guy with orange hair and brown hat and jacket, beside him was another guy with black hair and white shirt. Both of the boys in front of her were constantly complimenting her, but she was glued to her book.

"Levy, Gajeel, Jet and Droy, this is Lucy" Erza said while pointing her thumb towards me. "Hi, nice to meet ya" I waved. "Lucy huh? Can I call you Lu-chan?" the girl asked. I was about to answer her but was rudely interrupted by the piercing guy.

"Why call her that? I'll call her bunny girl" He said casually. Everyone gave him a confused look. "Why the hell would you call me that?" I asked obviously confused.

"Cuz you look like a bunny. I thought it was obvious".

Awkward silence.

"Anyway, My name is Levy. That's Jet and Droy, and this guy is Gajeel".

"Um it was nice to meet you all" I said giving them a small smile. "Come on Lucy you have to meet everyone else" Erza said while pulling me along.

I met a lot of nice people, like Wendy and Carla. Wendy is adorable and cute and so is Carla but she can be a bit strict. I also met Elfman and Evergreen.

Elfman could be a tiny bit annoying when he talks about manliness, and Evergreen is rude at times but still has some kind in her.

After a while of meeting everyone I sat at the bar.

I ordered a strawberry milkshake and spoke a bit with Mira. She's extremely kind and beautiful. She always had a stunning smile plastered on her face. I absolutely adore her.

But there's one thing I noticed when I first saw her.

She looks eerily similar to Lisanna. Not just that but she even reminds me about her. With her kind heart, sapphire blue eyes, and her white hair. They look so similar. But, Lisanna's gone.

And theres nothing that can change it.

 _You can't bring back the dead…_

"So Lucy, did you get your guild mark?" Mira asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "Um nope" I said. "Well go get your brother so you can get it".

I looked over to where Gray was, he was still fighting with Natsu but luckily his clothes didn't come off.

I headed over to Gray; he was about to get hit by Natsu if I hadn't pulled him by his collar. "Come on Gray time to get your guild mark" I said cheerfully. Gray just sighed and followed me.

Gray's P.O.V

Damn, Lucy seems pretty excited. I remember when she used to come home with a flower crown on her head, while she carried three other in her hand. Her exceed, Yuki, always take one and put it on her head.

Dad would lift us both on his shoulders and spin around to make us dizzy. Mom would always giggle when Dad would do that. I smile at the thought of my memories, then again that was around 6 years ago.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy said. "Hey Lu-" Mira turned around and stared at me. I gave her a confused look. Lucy turned to me and sighed.

"Gray, your clothes" Lucy said with a hint of annoyance. "WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN!?" I yell. " Anyway, can we get our guild marks now?" Lucy asked instantly cheering up.

"Yes of course. Lucy, where would you like your guild mark and what colour?" Mira asks her. "Um, right hand, pink!"

Mira then put the magic stamp on Lucy's right hand, it started to glow and then in a matter of seconds she had the pink Fairy tail mark on her hand.

"What about you Gray?" Mira asked. "On my chest on the right, Blue" she nodded then the same thing happened to me, but I had it on the right side of my chest and it was blue.

As I was putting my clothes back on I realized the color of my tattoo kind of reminds me of Yuki…

OH SHIT!

I turn over to Lucy with a panicked look on my face. "Lucy, where is Yuki?" I said trying to stay calm. She stared at me blankly.

Realization in…

3

2

1

 **Ding**

"OH MY MAVIS! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT YUKI!" she panicked. "Lucy where was she last?" I ask.

"I remember she was with me in the train bu-"

"How do you remember when you past out in the train?"

"Well it's not my fault I get sick on the train! You were awake, where did she go?!"

I open my mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Did ice princess do something? Because if he did I have dibs on smashing him first" Natsu came up and asked.

"Lucy forgot her Exceed on the train"

"For the Mavis sake I past out! How was I supposed to know where she went?!"

I was about to retort but then Lucy's suitcase started making some weird snoring type noise. Lucy, Natsu and I all turn to Lucy's noisy suitcase.

"Lucy, what the heck is in your suitcase?" Natsu whispered to her. "Clothes, books, shoes and hats" Lucy whispered back. Lucy moved closer and slowly, and I mean REALLY slowly, unzipped her bag.

In side her bag was her folded clothes on one side and her books and shoes on the other. "See it's nothing" I said a bit uneasy.

Then we heard snoring. We all slowly turn to the suitcase again. Lucy took a sniff of the air and instantly let out a sigh of relief. Natsu and I were clearly confused.

Lucy walked of to her suitcase and lifted 3 folded clothes. Underneath was a white sleeping exceed. The exceed had white fur, but a navy blue circle on her left eye.

Which made her look pretty adorable.

She was wearing a sapphire earing with the name "Yuki" in scripted on it in gold. She also wore a blue dress with a white strip in the middle.

Lucy lifted Yuki in her arms and put her clothes back and closed her bag. "Why was she in your bag?" I asked.

"How should I know?"

"You think she'll be friends with Happy?" Natsu asked. "Well obviously because Yuki is really friendly and kind" Lucy answered giving him a warm smile.

"Hey stripper and Luce? Did you meet everyone?" Natsu asked us. "First off I. Am. Not. A. Stripper. And second yeah we have" I answered.

"If you aren't then where are your clothes?"

"What are yo- WHAT THE FUCK!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Erza walked over and hit Natsu and I before we could even start fighting. Damn is she a mind reader?

"You know I was wondering the same. Is there someone on a job today?" Erza asked. Then on que the guild doors were kicked open. Is that? no no no no no no no…it can't be! No freaking way.

"JUVIA!" Lucy screamed happily. HOW THE HECK IS SHE HAPPY!? DOES SHE NOT REMEMBER HER!? "Lucy-san!"

Juvia ran over to Lucy and gave her a HUGE bear hug. By now I was probably hiding behind Erza, hoping Juvia wouldn't notice me.

Why is she here! Please don't notice me! Please don't notice me! Lucy pulled away from Juvia's bear hug and gave her a smile.

"I missed you so much ya' know" Lucy said.

Wait... WHAT?! Does this girl have amnesia or something?!

"You did? Juvia is very thankful to have a friend like you" Juvia said a bit flustered.

Ok, now I feel a little bad…

"So…Juvia would like to know?"

"What is it Juvia?"

"WHERE IS JUVIA'S BOLOVED GRAY-SAMA!" She screamed.

Scratch that, I don't.

She looked like she was going to break the guild brick by brick just to see me. I shivered in fear at that last thought.

Lucy had a smirk on her face. She wouldn't…would she? I'm so dead. "Oh he's just hiding behind Erza" She said as her smirk grew bigger.

I was just about to move until Erza grabbed me from my hair, she had one of the scariest looks I have ever seen in my life.

I mean Lucy is scary when she's mad but I never actually thought I would meet someone just as scary as her. "How dare you hid behind me," Erza said in a low tone. I am so dead. She summoned one of her swords and glared and me.

"Now…RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Oh shit. I could hear Natsu, beside Lucy, laughing his butt off. I swear that flamehead is gonna get it.

Then I remember that Erza was going to kill me.

Just when Erza was about to kill me. Juvia came and pleaded her not to hurt me. This is the one time I'm grateful for Juvia by my side.

"Fine I shall forgive you because of Juvia" then Erza just walked away. "Oh Gray-sama, Juvia missed you a lot" Juvia pulled me over to Lucy who had a smirk on her face and Yuki, who was now awake, in her arms.

"Juvia would like to take Gray-sama on a date! I-if that's ok with Lucy-san?" Juvia said. "Lucy don't you dare" I said in a dangerous tone.

Her smirk grew into a grin, "Oh ahaha she's gonna do it Freezerbrun ahaha" Natsu said in between his laughter. I gave him a scowl.

"Of course Juvia! Take all the time you need with him" She said happily. "JUVIA IS THANKFUL" she started pulling me out the door. "LUCY YOU TRAITER!" I screamed before I was pulled out.

Natsu's P.O.V

I look over to Lucy who's laughing just as hard as I can. Mira stood there staring blankly, "How do you guys know Juvia?" Mira asked Lucy. Lucy's exceed flew up and answered Mira.

"We met Juvia a while ago, she said she fell in love with Gray. So she stayed with us for a week" Yuki said. "So that's why she disappeared for a week," Mira said slowly.

I walked over to Lucy and tapped her shoulder; she raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Hey Luce, let's go introduce Yuki to Happy" I said while giving her my toothy grin. "Luce, huh?" we both turned over to Mira with a confused look.

She put one hand to her cheek and had a goofy grin. "I never knew you both were that close. I ship you both so much!" she said. Lucy and I immediately turned the color of my hair.

"Oh they liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other" Happy said coming out of nowhere. "I know right!" Yuki agreed. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CATS!" we yell in unison.

"Aww now their saying things in unison! It must be love," Mira said while putting another hand to her cheek.

"MIRA!"

"They must really like each other, happy!"

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Aye, they sure do!"

"UGHH!"

XOXOXO

And~ that's a wrap!

I hope you all liked it!

Oh yeah! Please leave some reviews! I LOVE THEM!

-Natsu's Imagination


	3. Isenwald

I'm back!

And totally 'didn't' take forever to write this chapter! Actually I think I'll try to finish this arc in the next chapter.

All credits towards Hiro Mashima

XOXOXO

Lucy's P.O.V

I left the guild and walked over to my new apartment.

"Hey! Be carful!"

"Yeah you might fall in!"

I looked over to see two boatmen. I gave them a smile. "Don't worry I'll be fine" I said.

I continued to balance my self while keeping my both hands out. Yuki was sleeping on my head. I guess she thought my hair was a pillow.

This is probably the first time I have an apartment with out Gray. But seriously, when he came back from his 'date' with Juvia he started complaining so much when I told him about my apartment.

Gray was being really annoying but I don't blame him. He's just trying to make sure I'm safe, just like a brother's supposed to do.

Ever since mom and dad passed he's been really protective for me. Though, I can't say that I don't worry about him either.

The building was pink and was near a lake. Beautiful scenery. I unlocked my door and walked in, my apartment was pretty small but comfy.

I put my bag next to a table and placed Yuki on the sofa near by. Maybe I should take a shower. I looked down at what I was wearing.

My clothes were a bit ripped and burned from our battle. G-R-E-A-T just G-R-E-A-T I 'love' when my clothes get ruined.

XOXOXO

I took a shower and changed into my pink pajamas and white t-shirt. Well time for bed. I grabbed Yuki, who was still asleep, and brought her to my bed. Wow, it's soooo comfy.

Man, it's gonna be easy sleeping in a bed like this. I slowly began to drift to sleep…

.

.

.

.

.

Morning…

I woke up so refreshed. Thank you enhanced senses for the most comfortable sleep I have ever had. I sat up saw Yuki still asleep.

That exceed is one of a kind. I was about to get up when I was pulled back into my bed by a pair of warm arms…

At first I started to get tired and snuggled closer to the person in my bed. This person was soooo warm! Like, I wanted to just sleep with this person forever.

Then I remembered that it was a _stranger._

I instantly started freaking out. Some one is in my room! Not just in my room…IN MY BED. My cheeks started to warm up.

Calm down Lucy…

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inha-

"KYYYAAAAHHHHH"

I couldn't take it any more. I got off the bed and ran to the side. Yuki quickly flew into my arms looking just as freaked out as I was. Who ever were in my bed covered his or her ears.

"Ugh my ears! WHAT THE HECK LUCE!"

Hold on….

Luce?

Oh shit…

My room door burst open.

"LUCY ARE YOU OKAY!? I HEARD YOU SCREAM?!" Gray was at the door panicking. " I'm fine, BUT THAT IDIOT WAS IN MY BED!" I said pointing at Natsu.

"Hey! I was waiting for you but your bed was so comfy I fell asleep!" Natsu retorted. "Aye sir!" Happy agreed. "You brought your cat too?" I asked.

"Wait a minute," Gray said slowly. We all turned to him,

"Why were you waiting for Lucy in her bed?" Gray asked.

"None of your Business. But, why are you here? " Natsu said bluntly.

"DUH! My sister screamed flamebrain! And why the fuck would you be in her _bed_ of all places!?"

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!"

"YES IT FUCKING IS!"

"NO ITS NOT ICE HEAD!"

"YOU WANNA GO!"

"OBVIOUSLY!"

Yuki, Happy and I just watched as Natsu and Gray started fighting, again. "I'm gonna take a shower. Make sure they don't wreck anything," I said while leaving the room.

 **Time skip in the guild (Gray's P.O.V)**

They guild was pretty rowdy, which Lucy and I noticed was normal. I was sitting at the bar with Juvia and Elfman. Juvia was getting pretty annoying but luckily Elfman started talking to me and Mira spoke with Juvia.

I looked over to Lucy who was sitting on a near by table, talking to Levy about something that would most probably bore me.

Happy, Yuki, Carla and Lily was over playing with Wendy. I noticed that Happy was just about obsessed with fish as Lily was with Kiwi's.

Flamebrain and Metalface ( Natsu and Gajeel ) were fighting about something completely dumb.

"Gray, your clothes" Elfman said.

"WHAT THE- UGHH"

"HA, What a stripper!" Natsu suddenly appeared.

"What did you say fire breath?!"

"You heard me Ice princess"

Natsu and I were about to punch each other when the guilds doors busted open.

"CODE RED I REPEAT CODE RED" Loke screamed while running around panicking. Everyone (except Lucy and I) immediately quit fighting/talking or what ever the heck they were doing and panicked instead.

"What's going on?" Lucy whispered to me. She was wearing a white dress shirt and brown jacket to match her brown combat boots. She also wore black tights and her hair was up in a pony, as usual. "I have no Idea" I shrugged.

The guild doors busted open and there was the redhead mage known as Titania. _I understand now, there terrified._

She walked in to the middle of the guild and asked, "Is master here?" Mira shook her head. "Then I guess I have to deal with it," she mumbled.

She glanced around the guild. Everyone she glanced at froze or paled. She stopped and glanced at Natsu, Lucy and I. Natsu for one Froze just like I did, but Lucy on the other hand paled.

I don't want to die here Mavis help! I yelled in my head

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray," We all jumped out of our trance and looked at her. "Lucy, remember I said us four should form a team?"

"Y-yeah" Lucy answered a bit nervous. "Well, yesterday night I went to a pub that I know most wizards go to,"

The great Titania goes to pubs?

" Well I over heard something that as me worried. Usually I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here and this of most urgency and I need your help,"

She needs _our_ help?

"We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning"

We all glanced at each other than looked back and Erza and nodded.

I glanced and Natsu and he glanced back.

Natsu and I on the same team? Every one in the guild was whispering.

"Did that just happen?"

"Erza asked them for help?"

"That's defiantly a first"

"Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray on the same team? There probably the strongest team now"

XOXOXO

The next day at Magnolia station…(No one's P.O.V)

"UGH I hate this teaming up with you is the worst Idea ever!" Natsu yelled. "Yeah, tell me about it Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to help!" Gray said.

"Fine I don't want to go any way!"

"Sounds like a plan to me then I get to watch her beat you senseless"

Lucy said with Yuki in her arms and Happy beside her. "Gray is getting pretty annoying" Yuki moaned. "Aye, and Natsu" Happy agreed. They all sighed.

"Sorry I'm late"

Natsu and Gray instantly paled and became buddies. "It's ok er-" Lucy had a shocked face and stared Erza. Erza had a carriage carrying around 20 bags and she was pulling it all by one rope.

"SO MANY BAGS!" Natsu, Gray and Lucy screamed. "Any probable with that?" Erza asked in a low tone. The three shook their heads. "No! Nope!" The three said.

"Good then let's get in the train"

Natsu and Lucy groaned and Happy and Yuki just giggled. Since they were both Dragon slayers they had motion sickness.

It was honestly the worst. The slightest movement on any form of transportation (Other than Exceeds, Animals and Dragons of course) would make them instantly sick.

So their expressions clearly showed they weren't so happy about entering the train. But Erza obviously wouldn't take 'NO' for an answer.

" Now! We don't have all day!" the redhead screamed while holding a sword behind them.

They paled and just entered their torture.

XOXOXO

On the train…

Gray's P.O.V

Once we got on the train Lucy and Natsu instantly started to become sick. Lucy was sitting next to me with her head on my lap, and Yuki got comfortable in Lucy's arms. Natsu was sitting next to Erza with a green face.

"Your such an idiot, one minute your picking a fight and the next your like this" I said to Natsu.

"Sh-s-ut u-p" Natsu said holding in his puke.

"It's ok Natsu," Erza put an arm around him "Now, just relax your self ok?" Erza said. "Ok…" Erza instantly punch him in the stomach and he fell on her lap. I couldn't help but laugh at Natsu and how pathetic he looked.

"So Erza, now can you tell us what you heard?" I asked. "Us?" Erza looked confused. I looked down and Lucy "Your awake right Lucy?" I asked her.

"Y-yup" she said trying to stay awake.

"Very well then," Erza said. " I stopped at a pub in Onibas that I knew was a gathering for local wizards. Then I heard someone saying that they found an object called Lullaby but they can't do anything with it because of a seal. Then another person there said that the others should tell Erigor that he would be coming back with Lullaby in three days.

I should've realized it before, Erigor. He used to only accept assassination requests, that gave him the name Erigor the reaper."

"Lullaby? But that's a song that you sing kids to sleep" I said. "Yes, and the fact that it was sealed away means it must be very powerful magic" Erza said.

"So from what you heard you're sure it's going to be something bad?" I asked. "Yes, that's why I asked you, Natsu and Lucy to come along. I'm not so confident that I can take on a whole dark guild on my own…We're storming the Isenwald guild"

"A-a-awesome" Lucy said.

"Sounds like a plan!" I said.

Onibas Station…(Gray's P.O.V)

We were walking out of the train, Lucy was walking with Yuki and Happy on her head and Erza was pulling all her suitcases.

Happy suddenly screamed and everyone turned to him. "What the fuck cat!? I have sensitive ears!" Lucy hissed covering her ears.

"WHERE'S NATSU!?" Happy screamed. Everyone froze. No one did anything at all.

"Well, Shit…" 

XOXOXO

Natsu's P.O.V

Ughh! Great I'm waking up…

I. Feel. Like. Shit.

Lucy probably feels the same. I tried to open my eyes, and when I did Lucy was gone. Are you kidding me!? They forgot me!? Ugh. This. Is. The. Worst.

"Hey your from Fairy tail, ne?"

"nngh"

"Heh, Hows the guild treating ya' these days?"

"Huh?"

"Tch, I'm apart of a legal guild look at me" he taunted

Who ever it was punched me in the stomach. I would be fired up but then again the train is still moving. "W-why y-ou" I light my fist on fire only had it put out because of the motion.

"Ha ha ha Pathetic! Knuckle Shadow!" Then some shadow fists hit me. Oh that's it

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" I punch him sending him back into the wall. Wait a sec… THE TRAIN ISN'T MOVING! I looked at the guy who was fighting me.

He had dropped a creepy looking flute with him. "Oh no you saw Lullaby!" Lullaby? What the fuck is that. I ran to my bag pick it up and jumped off the train. Not wanting to deal with him any longer.

"OUCH!"

I lifted my head up to Lucy holding her head. He he oops I might've hit her head when I landed.

"Lucy!" I hugged her so tight. "N-natsu….n-need t-t-to….b-breathe" Lucy said. "Oops sorry!" I let her go but keep an arm around her, giving her a sheepish smile.

No ones P.O.V

Gray, Yuki and Happy were all running/flying to Lucy and Natsu. Yuki flew straight to Lucy and hugged her so tight. Lucy gave her a smile and returned the hug with Natsu's arm still around her neck.

"There you are," Gray said then looked at Natsu's arm around Lucy "Oi get your dirty mittens off my sister, fire head". Gray scowled at Natsu.

Before Lucy could speak Natsu pulled her into a hug with his chin on her head. Natsu stuck his tongue out to Gray.

But Gray on the other hand was furious while Natsu pulled Lucy closer, not realizing Lucy's pink cheeks.

"He liiikes her" Happy and Yuki chimed holding there paws up to their mouths.

But Natsu and Gray were to busy arguing about how Natsu was (and still is) hugging Lucy.

Meanwhile Lucy's face was still in Natsu's chest with her face as pink as his hair. She would've pulled away along time ago, but Natsu's hand was on her head preventing her from leaving.

Suddenly Erza came with a magic car and Natsu let go of Lucy and stopped arguing."Hey! I wasn't finished with you!" Gray shouted.

"Gray-"

"You can't just touch my sister,"

"Gray-"

"Oh Mavis! Who knew that you liked my sister?"

Lucy could feel heat rushing up to her cheeks. "Of course I like her," Natsu said, "I mean she's my _best friend!_ " He protested. By now, Happy and Yuki were giggling their heads off.

Natsu was about to protest but was interrupted.

"GRAY FUCKING FULLBUSTER WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING!?" Erza boomed while punching Gray into the ground. _I should've looked before arguing…_ Gray thought.

Natsu fell to the ground holding his stomach while laughing his ass off. But Lucy on the other hand was trying to get Erza to stop beating Gray into a bloody pulp.

XOXOXO

Sorry for the delay for this chapter! I couldn't go on to my profile to post this chapter. So yeah, SORRY!

Anyway while writing this chapter my crazy imagination I came up with a million (Ok maybe not that many) story idea's I can't wait to write about!

-Natsu

P.S I might start some in the middle of this story


	4. Pink Haired Maids

I'm back!

First off, did any of you guys see fairy tail's new opening?

Just so amazing! It basically teases Nalu, Gruvia and Gale (btw I'm waiting for the Gale episode!). So yeah, the opening mostly focuses on Natsu and Gray, since they both lose their dad's in this arc (I think).

Anyway I just wanted to talk about that first before starting this.

Also I finally wrote the summary for this story! YAY!

All credits towards Hiro Mashima!

XOXOXO

 **No ones P.O.V**

 **(Time Skip)**

"So I have to carry this one around?" Lucy complained. "Sorry…" Natsu mumbled. They just arrived at Onibas Station.

Erza was leading them inside. Happy and Yuki flew ahead, incase there were any enemies waiting for them. Gray on the other hand, was reminding Natsu to not puke in his sister.

When they entered there were many soldiers on the ground. All of them looked wounded. Most of them were on the staircase or hanging from a ledge.

"Well that is expected," Erza said "They were against a whole guild of strong wizards".

"Mmm" Natsu snuggled in Lucy's neck causing her to blush. "Hey Yuki?" Happy whispered. "Yeah?" "Natsu looks like he likes Lucy's neck" Happy giggled. "Heh heh Yeah!" Yuki and Happy giggled.

Thanks to Lucy's good hearing, she started blushing out of control. "Hey Lucy, you ok?" Gray glared at Natsu "did fire breath do something?" "N-no" Lucy said.

"Welcome to our parlor Fairy Tail flies!" Erigor boomed. All of their heads (except Natsu's) snapped towards the voice. "I presume your Erigor" Erza said.

"KAGEYAMA!?" Lucy, Gray and Yuki screamed in disbelief. Kageyama looked over at them and jaw dropped at them. _Were they friends with this criminal?_ Erza thought staring at the three.

"L-Lucy? G-Gray? Y-Yuki?" Kageyama said walking closer to them "Y-Your… both alive"

Happy flew over to Natsu and attempted to wake him up. Everyone else was quietly watching them to find out their relationship with each other.

"Kagey? How do you know these flies?" Erigor said with a scowl. "T-they were my friends" Kagey replied. "We still are Kagey!" Lucy yelled, "Yes, were alive. We could be friends again!" Lucy finished giving a sincere smile.

 _So they are._ Erza thought. She narrowed her eyes are Erigor. _If Kageyama is with Erigor…he might have changed. Just like 'He' did._

"What happened to 'I'll never be bad' Kagey?" Gray yelled walking closer to Kageyama "We did, and still do, believe there is good in you Kagey. You can just walk away from this".

Lucy held out her hand for Kagey to hold. Kageyama hesitated for a moment before turning away from her. Lucy's eyes grew wide, _what happened to him?_

"You don't understand Lucy. I have no more good in me, and I'm okay with that. I chose to be like this! I chose to be powerful! And I intend to stay like this until I get my revenge on Zeref!" Kageyama screamed.

"I'm not going to except that you don't! We'll bring you back!" Lucy yelled. Erza gave her a small smile. _She is a true friend. But, her determination will be the death of her._

 _Kagey?_ Yuki had tears in her eyes.

"You should join us to Lucy," Kagey gave out a small laugh "Maybe then you'll be forgiven for what you did to _Lisanna_ " He said emphasizing on her name.

Lucy felt like her legs were jelly. Her eyes were covered in guilt. She could no longer breathe properly.

There was a lump in her throat that wouldn't let her speak. Goosebumps from fear covered her body, her arms and her legs. _Lisanna…_

Gray was now furious. He was protective about Lucy, no doubt about that. But he couldn't control himself when someone brought up Lisanna's name.

He knew how much Lisanna meant to Lucy. And her knew exactly what happened that day. And he knew enough to know she didn't do a thing to hurt her. _I don't know that man anymore…_

Erza was beyond confused. The one time in her life, she was lost. She could see Lucy standing there paralyzed. It looked like all her magic energy left her and she was dead.

Erza looked over at Gray and noticed how thin the air around him has gotten. _Whoever Lisanna is, she must mean a lot to them…_

Natsu was surprised. He might've said that Lucy didn't look like a dragon slayer, but after the fight he found out she was worthy of the name.

Now he was mad. After seeing how Lucy reacted to that girl's name, he knew that Kageyama deserved a pounding. _I'm all fired up…_

"Now it's a fucking party!" Natsu lit his fist on fire and lunged towards Erigor. While gathering air to disappear, Natsu grabbed on to his leg and disappeared with him. "Natshuuu" Happy yelled. "Attack!" The whole guild yelled.

"I'll take them on! Erza I need you to snap Lucy back to reality" Gray yelled freezing a few people, but mostly Kageyama. Erza laid Lucy next to a wall. She noticed that everything Lucy touched started to freeze.

Erza frowned. "Lucy, your brother needs you" Erza said softly "he can't take on a whole guild by himself. He needs us. He needs you"

" _You might not be able to have saved me today," Lisanna coughed out some blood_ _with tears running down her face. She managed to give her a small smile "But I want you to promise me you'll be stronger than you were today" Lisanna gave her one last smile, before falling into darkness._

Lucy blinked rapidly. "Your right, Erza…" Lucy smiled weakly. Erza stood up and held her hand out to Lucy. Lucy stood up and turned to Yuki and Happy.

"Happy, I want you look around and see if you could find out what their up to" They both nodded and flew off.

Lucy turned around and had a determined look in her eyes. "I'm all fired up now," Lucy mumbled with a slight smirk. She looked over at a few men who were eyeing her. "Ice Dragon: Roar!"

Gray heard his sisters roar and smiled to himself. "Ice Make: Lance!" Man all this men were pretty pervy towards his sister. _I am going to freeze their eyes off…_

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

Poor Lushii…

I have been with Lucy long enough to know how much Lisanna meant to Lucy. But how could Kagey do that. He _knows_ that it wasn't Lucy who killed her.

"Hey Yuki! I think I found something!" Happy called. I flew over next to him to see a group of papers.

"Hmm," I took some papers and started to look through them "blah blah blah work and rights blah blah blah Erigor is awesome blah blah blah…Happy…"

"What's wrong Yuki?" Happy said with a curious and scared tone. " THEIR TARGET IS THE GUILD MASTERS!" I yelled.

Happy widened his eyes. He grabbed my hand and flew towards the exit. "Where are we going!?" I asked, "To make sure Natsu beats Erigor!" He answered.

"Max Speed!" We both yelled bolting for the exit. Instead of flying out into the distance…we hit a wind barrier. We both were thrown back into the wall. "Did Erigor do this?" Happy asked.

"I think so," I said standing up "We should tell Lushii and the others". Happy nodded in agreement.

You better kick his butt for Lushii, Natsu…

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 **No one's P.O.V**

Lucy was sitting next to a wall trying to catch her breath. "Well that was fun!" Gray cheered before heading over to Lucy. "I must say, you both are very talented wizards" Erza complimented.

"You too, Erza!" Lucy said with the same amount of cheeriness that Gray had. "No one can beat the great Titania!" Gray held out his hand for Lucy to hold on to.

She grabbed on and pulled herself up with Gray's assistance. Gray put Lucy's arm around her to help her stand.

Lucy had a wound on her leg that wouldn't let her walk properly. "Hey Gray?" Lucy said tilting her head towards him. "Whats up?"

"I forgot to tell you earlier but…your clothes?" Gray looked down to see he was in his boxers. "Well shit" He mumbled. Lucy just giggled while trying to balance herself on him.

Erza gave them a little smile. _Maybe then you'll be forgiven for what you did to Lisanna._ Kageyama's words rang in her head. She gave a frown and turned towards the now unconscious Kagey.

 _Did Lucy, kill Lisanna?_ Erza asked herself. She remembered when she first met Lucy and how cheery and kind she is…but then she remembered how Lucy froze at the words of Kagey. Is she a killer? _I guess I'll have to get to know her better to know for sure…_

"Hey Lucy?" Erza asked, "Can you smell Natsu in here?" Lucy paused and took a sniff in the air. "No… I can't," She said slowly.

"YOOUUUU GUUUYYSS!" Happy and Yuki yelled. Yuki flew straight into Gray and engulfed him with a hug. And Happy flew straight to Lucy's chest and held her tight. Erza on the other hand had finished tying up two men and turn towards them.

"Erza! Erza! Erza!" Yuki said frantically. Happy stayed in Lucy's arms while she stroked his head. "What's wrong?" Erza said with a concerned tone.

"Their real target was the guild masters!" Erza paused her before she could finish. Erza walked over to one of the men and gave him a death glare. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Erza yelled while the man fainted out of fear.

Everyone just sweat dropped. Erza walked back over and motioned Yuki to continue. "There is also a wind barrier that would turn you into mush if you try to get through" Yuki explained.

"Then how are we going to get out?" Lucy asked. "I could help with that" a voice came from behind them. They snapped their heads back to see a woman. She had short pink hair with white hat on top.

Her eyes were ocean blue. She wore a black and white maids outfit and black shoes to match. She also had two handcuffs that were on both of her wrists.

"Who are you?" Erza asked. "My name is Virgo," She said and turned towards Lucy "I could sense that hime (Princess) was in trouble so I came to help" They all stood in shock.

"Lucy?"

"Hime?"

Virgo giggled "No she is not a princess, I just like to call her that". "You said you could sense she was in trouble," Erza said coming forward "How?"

"I just have that in me, I can sense when ever she's in trouble," Virgo said. Gray and Erza were protectively standing in front of Lucy. But Lucy just stood there baffled.

"You don't have to do that," Virgo said in a soft tone "I would never do anything to hurt Hime". Gray and Erza suddenly felt themselves relaxed and move out of the way.

Virgo sent Lucy a warm smile making her relaxed as well. They couldn't explain it. It was just as if Virgo was to loyal to do anything cruel.

"Anyway," Virgo put one hand behind her back and one in front "to get you all out of here" Her eyes started to glow red. Then she started drilling into the ground to tunnel them out. "WOW! Look at her go!" Happy and Yuki chimed.

Gray walked over and pulled Kagey up. Lucy and Erza looked at him "I feel bad leaving him behind". Lucy and Erza gave him a smile and nodded.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 **No one's P.O.V**

 **Outside of the barrier…**

"Woah! The wind is crazy!" Lucy exclaimed. "Yeah? No shit," Gray said in an irritated tone while trying to keep his clothes on.

Yes, you read right. Gray Fullbuster is actually trying to keep his clothes on this time. But miserably failed, earning a whack from Erza.

Erza was holding Kagey and pulling him towards the magic mobile.

"At least he tried," Lucy sighed. Yuki and Happy face palmed at Erza's violent answer. "Okay so were do you think flame brain is?" Gray asked walking towards the Magic mobile.

"Well he's most probably near clover. Since that's where the guild masters are," Erza explained.

"They did stop all the trains towards clover town. So Erigor might be using the railways to get there," She continued.

"Alright! That's where fire breath is there!" Gray turned around to see Lucy staring blankly at the wind barrier.

"You okay, Lucy?" Gray asked with a concerned tone. "Mhm…but, how'd she know my name?" Lucy asked, "I don't know, but I promise we'll find out ok?" Gray said. "Yeah alright"

Lucy turned around and saw the magic mobile. _Transportation…_ Lucy thought as her face went green. Gray chuckled and pulled her in.

Yuki and Happy were sitting on top of the Magic Mobile, looking for Natsu.

Once Erza connected her self with the car, they all went at full speed. Happy and Yuki were holding on for dear life while Lucy was hanging out the window.

"LUCY! You're going to fall over!" Gray yelled trying to pull her in. "That's…t-the p-p-point" She stuttered.

 _I'm going to die!_

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Well this isn't good…

That wind bastard pushed me off the bridge. Man, on if I had Happy with me.

I closed my eyes and began to remember what Macao told me.

(A/N not going to write what he said cuz I'm lazy as hell and I need to finish this arc. Because after you'll find out more about the relationship between Lucy, Gray and Lisanna)

…Now I get it…

I let my flames engulf me. If you were watching me then my flames would take the shape of the phoenix. "What the fuck!?" I hear Erigor yell.

I smirk.

My phoenix attacks Erigor full on, while I start to climb up the flames. I finally land on the track.

My phoenix disappeared but the temperature didn't go down a bit. A few flames still lingered on the train tracks just flaring around.

Erigor just stood there in shock. When looked up at him I instantly saw fear cover his eyes. By now my eyes have probably turned emerald green, with my pupils turning into slits.

I go into my attacking stance.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" I yell.

Erigor flew back into one of the mountains and fell down. I started panting while getting up. I adjust my scarfs and smile.

"NAATTTSUUUU!"

I turn around to see the magic mobile. Happy and Yuki were flying straight to me. I grab both of them and pull them into a quick hug. "Y'know you look stupid with a bare chest and just a scarf" Gray said.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF FIRST!"

"I DID AND I LOOK GREAT!"

"LUCY GIVE ME YOUR CLOTHES!"

Lucy was helping Erza stand then passed her over to Gray's shoulder.

"Your okay!" Lucy ignored my shout and hugged me tight with her arms around my neck. I didn't even have to look at her to know how big her smile was. I, of course, out my arms around her too.

Let me be honest now…

I honestly wish this moment would last forever…

but without that underwear prince of course.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks a lot, Fairy Tail flies!"

Lucy and I pull away the slightest bit to see-um I think it was Diorama- grabbing the weird flute thingy and using his shadows to fly away.

No one moved an inch…

.

.

.

"THAT ASSHOLE!"

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 **No one's P.O.V**

 **Clover Town…**

 _Where is that building?_ Kageyama thought walking around the forest. He felt a shot of pain run through his abdomen.

He leaned on to a tree and clutched his abdomen. _Damn, I should've let those flies heal me first_ He stayed next to the tree thinking out a plan.

"Oh~ these new female wizards look so much better then they did in my day"

Kageyama blushed and stayed quite.

"Hmph I don't have time for this! I need to find those brats before they destroy anything!"

Kageyama managed to turn around to see and old man. The old man was short, with a white hairline and beard. He had an orange jacket and pants. Under his jacket was a white T-shirt.

 _Huh!? That's the Fairy Tails Guild Master! Why do I keep running into these flies!?_ Kageyama thought managing to keep a calm expression.

"Oh? Hello boy, you look very injured. What are you doing out here?" Master Mokarov asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm ok. Hey, could I play you a song? They wouldn't let me play it in the hospital" Kageyama said with a fake smile. He said pointing to the flute.

"That is a creepy looking flute you have" Mokarov said rubbing his beard.

"It might be, but it has a beautiful sound" Kageyama replied. "Hm," Mokarov thought it through "Alright I guess I could listen to one song"

"Oh thank you sir," Kageyama adjusted the flute so it was just an inch away from his mouth.

 _This is it; we can finally get our revenge…_

Even though he wanted to play the song, there was a feeling in his gut that made him think it through.

…

"Look there he is!" Natsu yelled running closer to the edge of the cliff. "Shh they're getting to the best part" Master Bob said with a finger to his lip.

All of them froze in fear. _W-what is he!?_ They all thought. "Oh~ Look how precious you two boys are" Bob said coming closer to them.

Natsu and Gray hugged each other and shivered in fear. "C-creepy!" They yelled in unison. "N-now boys even though master Bob is eccentric, doesn't mean he's creepy" Erza scolded.

"Will you both shut up! Were getting to the good part," Gold digger said. "Help me Lucy!" Natsu said running behind her. "Calm down Natsu," Lucy sighed, "I thought you're the all mighty dragon"

Natsu shot up and looked over at Lucy. "Of course I am! And you're my treasure! I'll always keep you near!" Natsu yelled pulling Lucy close. "He liiiiiiikes her" Happy and Yuki chimed.

(A/N I had to add this! Just shoo cute!)

Lucy's cheeks turned pink as she found the ground very interesting. But Natsu on the other hand was boasting about it. _Maaann, Natsu is as dense as a rock!_ Lucy thought with a pout.

"Hold it dragon boy. The only way you'll get your treasure is if I, the Devil, will let ya" Gray said proudly. Natsu stopped boasting and glared daggers at him.

"You may be the brother of my treasure but," Natsu pulled Lucy on his back, "There is _no way_ this dragon is going to let you take his treasure!"

Gray chuckled "Well I am an overprotective brother so," Gray made an ice sword "We'll have to see about that" Natsu set Lucy down next to the two giggling exceeds. He got back up and charged towards Gray.

Erza sighed and walked towards the two boys. She grabbed them both and glared at them. "Behave!" Erza scolded. They both nodded vigorously.

The guild masters laughed at the Fairy Tail's antics. "Alright guys, now shut up and watch the ending" Gold digger said holding back a laugh.

(A/N He he he I had to add that little Nalu moment! I just had too ^_^)

They all turned towards the there Master. They saw Kageyama drop the flute and they were over joyed. "MASTER!" They all yelled running to glomp the poor man. "Your all here!?" Mokarov yelled in disbelief.

They all laughed.

"Muhahahaha!" A voice laughed. They turned towards the flute. The eyes of the skull started to glow.

"I must feed on souls! I am done dealing with you petty Humans! I need a mage soul!" They all watched as the flute turned into a huge wooden monster.

Many of the other mages behind them started to panic. Master Makorov on the other hand had a glint in his eyes "No need to panic! Wait till he sees the power of use Fairy Tail wizards!" Makarov yelled.

"Happy! Yuki!" Erza yelled. "AYE?!" They yelled saluting. "Go make sure that the others stay out of the way!" Erza ordered. "AYE!" They yelled flying away.

Erza looked towards Lucy, Natsu and Gray "Ready?!" She asked. "Aye!" They yelled enthusiastically.

"Requip!" Erza yelled. Her body started to glow bright yellow. She stretched her arms out one at a time and gave a flick of a wrist. Suddenly her light went bright. "Knight!" She yelled as she emerged from the light.

She was now wearing a sliver and white dress and crown. She had small silver wings and Large and sharp swords. She went full and stabbed the wooden monster with her swords.

Gray put his hands in his battle format. The air around him turned cold and thin. His left arm started to grow markings. "Ice devils," He said.

A magic circle formed under his feet as his eyes went bright blue. "ROAR!" He yelled as a huge ice storm hit the wooden monster.

"Oi Lucy?" Natsu said while glancing at Lucy with the corner of his eye. "You ready?" Lucy nodded "We're fired up!" They yelled in unison.

They both ran up and jump on either of Lullaby's arm. "Quit climbing me!" Lullaby yelled as it watched Natsu and Lucy eat their element.

"Your not human! Your monsters!" Lullaby yelled. Lucy scoffed "Like you have enough room to talk!" they both cupped their mouths,

"Fire Dragon's"

"Ice Dragon's"

"ROAR!" They yelled in unison as an ice and firestorm hit Lullaby's face.

"ENOUGH!" Lullaby yelled pushing and Lucy and Natsu back on to the ground. "I'll just finish you off here and now!" Lullaby took a huge breath in and prepared to play his song.

Lullaby opened its mouth and nothing but the sound of air came out. Everyone's face went blank.

.

.

.

.

"EHH!?" They all yelled. "It must've been all the holes we made" Gray yelled. "All that build up for this?" Lucy asked, "talk about going out with a blow".

"You know flutes aren't that cool anyway" Natsu said. "Agreed!" Happy and Yuki yelled. "WHY YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Lullaby yelled.

"Pounding time!" Natsu yelled with and evil look. He jumped up on to one of Lullaby's arms and lit himself on fire. "With the flames of my right hand, and the one on my left! Put the two together," Natsu slamed both of his fists together "FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!"

A huge light engulfed everything…

Natsu landed right on top of Gray. "What the- OI GET OFF MATCH STICK!" Gray yelled. "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?" Natsu yelled. Lucy jumped up in happiness. "WE DID IT!" She screamed.

"Yeah but," Makorov said shaking "YOU ALL DESTROYED THE MEETING HALL!"

"…oops?" Lucy mumbled.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

HEY YOU!

Did you like it?

Yes? No? Maybe so?

Anyway I love you all and Thanks for the support! In the next chapter (Hopefully) You'll all find out about Lucy and Grays past! But for now just stay tuned.

Love ya!

-Natsu!


	5. Walking it off

Ohaiyo minna! 

I really would like to finish this story first but, if my brain feels like writing a few chapters for my other story's then yeah!

Anyway (I've noticed I say that A LOT) Let's get to the story!

 **Warning:** I, Natsu, do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 _ **No ones P.O.V**_

" _Sigh_ " Lucy shifted herself against the tree. The tree was beautiful. The tree had a rough but comfortable structure. The leaves were coloured a beautiful colour of pink. Lucy giggled to herself, _the leaves remind me of Natsu's hair._

Lucy hadn't been in the guild for the past couple of days. She had been walking around Magnolia, she wouldn't eat anything else but ice. A passer by offered her, but she denied.

It's not like eating other food would kill her. Nope. She'll be fine eating ice.

She wore an onyx black leather jacket with multiple zippers in the front. Her shirt ended mid stomach and was a pure blue colour, the ends had carefully laced designs. The pants she wore were sapphire blue, with her combat boots being brown. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail with a few blonde bangs falling in the front.

Lucy stood up and brushed off the twigs from her clothes. She looked over to the right and began walking in that direction.

" _Maybe then you'll be forgiven for what you did to_ _Lisanna"_

She stopped in the middle of the street as Kageyama's voice rang in her head. Her dull eyes stared at the ground keeping her fist in her jacket's pocket.

She heard a sniffle and looked over.

She saw a girl near a building. The girl had brown brunette hair and ocean blue eyes. She was leaning on the wall, hugging her knees against her chest.

Her leggings that covered her knees were covered with tearstains. There was a strong smell of salt emitted from her.

Lucy frowned.

"Mika-chan!" a feminine voice called out. A girl with purple hair ran out from a building. She had a panicked look was plastered on her face. She looked side to side frantically.

"There you are!" She yelled. She ran over to the girl and grabbed her hands. "Mika-chan I am truly sorry!" She said, "If I have had only been a bit faster! I could've help!"

Lucy flinched.

"I-it's fine, I just-…I thought" Mika gulped and hugged her. "I'm sorry! I didn't want you to feel like that!" Mika wailed into her shoulder. The girl smiled softly as light tears fell from her eyes as well.

By now Lucy had tears falling from her eyes as well. Her hot tears fell from her cheeks to the pavement. Slowly the ground around her feet started to form little ice crystals on the ground.

The air around her began to grow thick. Her eyes flickered from chocolate brown to light blue.

 _Gomenasai, Lisanna…_

…

She fell down on her knees and cried.

…

She cried for Mom.

She cried for Dad.

She cried for Yukine.

She cried for Lisanna.

…

She cried for herself.

…

 **Gray's P.O.V**

The guild was a little quieter than usual.

Sure, Lucy hasn't been at the guild for a while but still. Of course I'm worried about her. I mean, I'm her brother.

I was supposed to be.

But honestly, even if I wasn't her brother I would still be worried.

She just- She can't even accept the truth that _she's gone._ Don't get me wrong I do love her but still, she needs to stop blaming her self.

Juvia walked over to me with a concerned look. "Are you ok, Gray-sama?" she asked nervously. I gave her a small smile "Yeah I'm fine" I said. She blushed and turned away "Is Gray-sama sure?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Juvia sighed and sat down next to me. She looked and me with worry in her eyes. (A/N Oh Gruvia!^-^) "Well Juvia, and others, think that Gray-sama isn't ok because of Lucy-san," I sighed. "I can understand why you guys are," I ran my hand through my raven hair.

"I mean well she is my sister and I am _extremely_ worried about her" I sighed.

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should go talk to Lucy-san. Then maybe Lucy-san would come back to the guild," Juvia exclaimed. "Yeah maybe, how 'bout you come to?" I asked.

Juvia snapped her head towards me and blushed bright pink. "J-Juvia s-should c-c-come to?" She stuttered, "Well yeah, you are her friend right?"

"Y-Yes J-Juvia is," She stuttered again. "Good then, once I bring her back to the guild you're the first on to talk to her," I confirmed. "H-hai! Juvia would not let Gray-sama down!" She yelled loudly and skipped out of the guild.

"Gray-san?" I looked over to see Wendy staring at me with tears pricking her eyes. "What's wrong Wendy?" I asked filled with concern.

"W-Well its uh," She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table were my team was sitting "I'll explain"

Erza sat in front of Natsu. She griped her fork and dug it into her cake. Natsu was glaring at me with the slightest bit of concern. Wow how nice.

I learnt that, Natsu can be as stupid or rude to me but would always have that little voice in him that held concern for anyone.

I sat next to Erza and glared back at the Tabasco freak. Wendy walked over to the other side of the table and sat next to Natsu. "So what did you need Wendy?" I asked.

Wendy shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Well you see it's about Lucy" I hold up my hand for her to stop. She blinks at me with confusion written all over her face. I brought my hands to my face and rub my template.

Please,

Please,

Please,

"Please don't tell me that Fire breaths got a crush on her," I groaned hoping it wasn't true.

Wendy turned red and looked away. Erza nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I froze.

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID FIRE FREAK! I AM A OVERPROTECTIVE DEVIL!" I yelled.

Natsu chocked on his saliva, and stared at me with huge and disbelieving eyes. "I DON'T THINK OVER HER L-LIKE THAT! BUT YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER A DRAGON KEEPS HIS TREASURE!" he yelled in my face.

A tick mark appeared on my face. "LIKE HELL I WANT TO BE REALATED TO AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!" I fumed in his face.

Erza slammed her hand on the table; "Boys," she growled as we shivered "quit it" she finished. "Aye aye!" we yelled in unison.

Erza sighed "Continue Wendy," she said continuing to munch on her cake. "H-hai!" she agreed instantly. "As I said it's about Lucy, and you as well" I looked over to Natsu and Erza.

"You know, Lucy's a strong girl. You shouldn't worry about her, she'll be fine," I sighed. "B-but what about you?" Wendy asked.

I gave out a little chuckle, "I don't know why your worried over me," Erza and Natsu's eyes bugged out of their head.

"What do you fucking mean!? We're nakama! Of course we're worried!" Natsu screamed in my face while I just gave him an emotionless face. "Gray," Erza said firmly

"In this guild we picture everyone as family. You may hate Natsu, but still there's that voice in your head that cares," Erza paused "After we say how you both reacted to Kageyama's words we've been worried".

Natsu sighed, "I mean she seemed fine when we defeated that asshole," He ran a hand through his pink locks, "I don't know what happened to her,"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not following," I said bluntly. Erza frowned. "Well after that 'incident' you seem to be recovering fine,"

I see where this is going…

Wendy hesitated before continuing, "I mean Lucy-san hasn't been in the guild for a while, and all she eats is ice!" She complained. "She's not getting her proper nutrients she needs!"

I scoffed "Isn't she a dragon slayer?" Wendy froze "Doesn't she _need ice_ as well?" I asked in a mocking tone.

A fist slammed on to the table causing a scene. "Gray!" Erza growled. I stare blankly at her with my dull eyes.

"Take this seriously! This is no joke!" Erza yelled.

"It basically is a joke! You're all thinking that Lucy needs help! The only thing she needs help with is excepting the truth!" I snapped.

"What kind of brother are you!" Natsu yelled smashing his fist on the table, "Don't you love your sister!?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Of course I do! You just don't understand!" He yelled through his gritted teeth. "She! Can't! Accept! The! Fucking! Truth!" I yelled.

"She can! She excepted that her dragons gone right!?" I grew even more furious. "So tell me! Tell us! WHAT CAN'T SHE ACCEPT!?" Natsu yelled as his pupils turned into slits.

"Lucy can't accept that _**she's dead!"**_ I yelled.

The guild fell silent.

Natsu's eyes widened.

I tried to glare at Natsu with so much intensity that my eyes hurt. My eyes pricked with tears. "S-she can't" I mumbled almost inaudible. I was probably shaking out of control. Aren't I pathetic.

Natsu sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He slowly walked over to me; he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it, I mean, how to do expect her to accept it if you don't talk to her about it" he said with a reassuring smile.

He actually gave _me_ advice.

And a _good_ one…

What.

The.

 _Actual._

Fuck!?

I let out a shaky laugh, "That might've been the smartest thing you've ever said!" I fell down to the ground laughing.

Soon ever one in the guild was laughing. Natsu just stood there flabbergasted. "HEY! I CAN BE SMART!" he argued.

"Psh, yeah! In your dreams fire freak!"

"The fuck did you say ice boy!"

"You heard me dumbass!"

"BOYS!" Erza yelled. We both shrieked and I ran away. "HEY DON'T JUST LEAVE ME TO SUFFER UNDERWEARPRINCE!"Natsu yelled after me. I just turned around for a quick second and stuck my tongue out at him.

I ran all the way over to Lucy's house.

I ran and I ran.

 _I'm coming lil' sis!_

…

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I probably walked for and hour. I just couldn't stop walking. I feel like whenever I sit down I'll stared spacing out and maybe pass out. But now, I'm just getting tired.

So now, I'm walking over to a restaurant. Maybe I'll go to 8 islands, I hear the food there is really good. I let out a little giggle, Looks like I'm starting to act like my old self again.

I walked past everyone straight to 8 islands. "Lucy-san?" a voice called behind me. I looked behind be to see Juvia standing there with a bright smile. "Juvia? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, Juvia is here to eat at 8 islands!" She exclaimed. "O-oh so am I," I said nervously. Juvia jumped towards me and grasped my hands; she wore on a huge and bright smile.

"Let's go together then!" she exclaimed. "Yeah sure!" I said. Okay what!? Yes I haven't been at the guild for the while and yes I haven't spoken to many of the guild members since then, but still. It's good to have company with you.

Juvia and I linked our arms and skipped towards 8 islands. I was pretty sure everyone was staring at us with a confusion written all over his or her faces.

I won't blame them.

I mean seriously, think about it.

We're two teenage girls, who are mages, skipping around with our arms link. So it's basically like we're two childish teens skipping towards 8 islands.

"We're here!" I said cheerfully. We stopped skipping and stopped in front of the building. "Come on Lucy-san!" Juvia pulled me into the building and sat down at a table.

We both laughed and grabbed the menu. "What do you want to eat Juvia?" I asked looking over the menu, "Umm, Juvia thinks she wants a burger" She said happily, "What about Lucy-san?" Juvia asked.

"Well I think I'll probably take a strawberry sundae" I said, "Oh Juvia sees why~" She said with a smirk. I sent her a confused look, "Huh?" I mumbled. "It's because Lucy-san is a ice dragon slayer!" She exclaimed.

I stare at her for a while before we both erupt with laughter, "Yeah I guess your right!" I said in-between my laughter. I lifted my hand up to signal for a waiter.

We waited around, maybe five? Ten minutes? "May I take your Order!" a cheerful voice said. We looked up and our jaws dropped.

It was a girl. She had beautiful blue hair and an orange ribbon around her head. She wore the orange dress uniform, and white leggings with orange shoes.

"LEVY!?" We yelled.

"Hey guys! What brings you both here?" Levy asked, "Oh we're just here to get something to eat," I answered, "Is Jet-kun and Droy-kun with Levy-san?" Juvia asked. Levy nodded.

"So, what do you both want?" She asked. "Oh Juvia will take a burger and Lucy-san wants a strawberry sundae!" Juvia exclaimed.

Levy quickly wrote down our orders, "Coming right away!" then she skipped away happily.

"So what does Lucy-san plan on doing after she eats?" Juvia asked me with concern all over her eyes.

"Well I guess I'll just go home and work on my novel," I said nervously "Well, if it's okay with Lucy-san, can Juvia sleep over?" She asked.

I stare at her while she turns pinker in every second, I giggled then grasp her hands. "Of course!" I exclaim. Juvia's smile grew wide as she thanked me a million times.

"Maybe Erza-san would let Juvia and Lucy-san stay sleep over at Fairy hills!" Juvia exclaimed. "An all girls sleep over!" I said, "And we could cook and have pillow fights!"

"Wow! Lucy-san knows a lot about sleepovers," Juvia said with amazement. I look down and give s small smile, "I used to have sleepovers a lot in my old village" I said quietly. "Oh no! Juvia made Lucy-san sad! JUVIA IS SORRY!" Juvia said crying her eyes out.

The building quickly started to flood with costumers running away or trying to swim in the water. What idiots, no one can run away from Juvia's tears, not even Jet (And he's real fast).

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled trying to swim. I quickly panic and try to freeze the water "It won't fucking freeze!" I hissed.

"I'll help you Levy!" Jet and Droy exclaimed. They turned to each other with shocked faces. "I'm going to help Levy!" Jet screamed pulling Droy's hair.

"No! I'm going to help Levy!" Droy yelled kicking Jet in the-…. umm you'd rather not like to know…I'll just tell you that it was painful…very painful…

"Will someone just help me~!?" Levy yelled.

I sweat dropped, "Oh it's fine Juvia! I actually like those memories," I said quickly. Juvia wiped her tears and jumped over the table to give me a hug.

 **(A/N Kofuku Style!)**

"THANK YOU LUCY-SAN!" She said in mid-air and glopped me. "J-Juvia…c-can't… b…b-breathe" I chocked out. "Sorry sorry! She said while walking over back to her spot.

Levy got up and ran into the kitchen to change her clothes and get our food. "So Juvia~ what are we going to do about all this water," I said motioning to the wet interior.

Juvia looked over and turned pale, "U-uh J-Juvia will fix it!" She exclaimed. Juvia jumped off the chair and walked over to the middle of the room.

She bended down and put both of her hands on the floor. The slowly she absorbed all the water into her hands. She got up and smiled "Who needs Juvia to dry their clothes?" Juvia asked.

A long line of people rushed over to Juvia lining up in front of her. I just stood there baffled. Juvia only put one hand on the person's clothes and all the water was gone.

Many people praised Juvia and offered money to her, but she always denied.

…

"Alright here ya' go guys! Enjoy!" Levy smiled and handed our food. "Thanks Levy-chan!" We exclaimed.

"I wonder how Fairy Tail is doing," I mumbled. But, being Juvia, she caught on. "Fairy Tail is fine, they just miss Lucy-san," She said before taking a bit out of her burger.

I paused from eating, "You know what Juvia," I stood up. Juvia sent me a confused look; "I'm going to see the guild tomorrow morning!" I exclaimed.

Juvia laughed, "Then, Juvia would a company Lucy-san!" She cheered throwing a fist in the air.

"U-um ma'am, could you please sit down" a nervous waiter came by, Juvia and I blushed in embarrassment "Sorry!" we said in unison. We looked at each other and giggled.

…

"That meal was delicious!" I said. Juvia laughed, "But Lucy-san didn't have a meal, She had a sundae!" She giggled. I pouted, "Well I'm a dragon slayer, it basically _is_ my meal!"

"What ever Lucy-san says," Juvia chuckled. "Hey Juvia, I'm going to see Gray for a bit ok?" I said. Juvia gave me an understanding smile and walked to Fairy Hills.

I turned around after waving good-bye to her and searched for Gray.

Now that I think about it, Gray must've been really concerned. I mean well,

I haven't been at the guild for a while now.

I wouldn't be in my house most of the time.

I never talked to anyone in the guild, not even my own team.

I didn't talk to Gray, my own brother.

Wow I sound like a jerk; I mean remembering all the things I did, just wow.

He was probably worried sick about me. Yes, I do know that Gray is an overprotective type of brother. But honestly, that makes me feel worse.

I decided to check my house to see if he was there. So I ran up the stairs and I was about to open the door when something shifted behind me.

"Lucy?" a hoarse voice said behind me. Now listen, I would've run away but the person's hand was on my shoulder. So yeah, I'm fucking dead.

I turn around to see Gray. He was panting like he just ran 20km. His hair was all messed up and ugly, and his jacket wasn't even on properly. One sleeve wasn't on his shoulder and the other one was.

"G-Gray?"

He sighed in relief and pushed his hair away from his face. He looked at me with one of his serious faces, "Lucy we need to talk," He said with a firm voice.

I don't think I've seen Gray this serious in my entire life. "Uh y-yeah sure," I opened the door to my house wide enough for him to get in.

Gray walked over to my sofa and sat down. He adjusted his jacket waited for me to sit down. "Lucy, we need to talk about Lisanna," He said calmly.

I instantly froze the moment he said _her_ name. He had never said it after, her death. He never said it in front of anyone, including me. "W-what about it" I said a bit nervously.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You know, I just want you to accept that she's gone.

She's not coming back, she's not breathing, she's not talking, and she's not going to help you any more"

I stared at him with shock then blinked around 5-10 times. I sighed, mavis, does he think that low of me? "Gray, I'm not stupid I know that" I said, "B-But when someone brings it up, I just feel so guilty" I confess.

Gray looked up and me and frowned, "It's not your fault Lucy. You know how strong that guy was, it was nearly impossible to beat him" I nodded in agreement.

"But if I wasn't so slow…I would've had the chance to beat him," I mumbled. Gray frown deepened. "Lucy, I told you that he was just so strong. Even dad couldn't beat him,"

I could feel my lip twitch as I remembered. "Aw shit Lucy if your going to cry, please don't!" Gray begged. "I won't!" I yelled.

"But you know something," Gray said slowly, "Mira and Elfman kinda look like her," I nodded again "I even noted how they smell like her to" I said. Gray flicked my head.

"Ouch! The hell was that for?!" I yell. "What did I say about randomly sniffing people," Gray sighed.

I gawked at him "I was not randomly sniffing people! I can't help it if I notice a familiar smell!" I protest. "It's still extremely creepy!" Gray retorted.

"Oh come on! I'm pretty sure with that devil noise of yours, you've noticed it too!" I counter. Gray froze and opened his mouth to speak, "Touché Lucy, touché"

I scoff "Touché my ass" I laugh. "You know what Lucy?" I look over at him with a confused look, "You caused so much trouble that Natsu out of all people gave me advice! _Good_ Advice!" Gray yelled.

Natsu…?

Gave _Gray…_

 _Good_ Advice…

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

Hello Lovely's!

Like the chapter?

Yes? No? Maybe so?

Oh yeah! I might be inactive for a while because school is stressing the fuck out of me. We have test after test after test.

 **Btw!**

I need to ask you something!

For the next chapter I need a character to make Nastu jealous. But here's the thing… I DON'T KNOW WHO!? ;-;

 **Should it be:**

 _ **Sting.**_

 _ **Dan.**_

 _ **Hibiki**_

 _ **Ren**_

Other?

Also if you guys wouldn't mind writing how they meet up with Natsu and Lucy that would be great!

Thanks!

 _Luv-_

 _Natsu!_


	6. The Sleepover

Ohaiyo minna!

Well let's start with that question I asked last time. Who should make Natsu jealous?

STING!

I am actually really happy that Sting won. I just really like Sting and Natsu! My favorite Dragon Slayer's! I mean, who doesn't like Sting? (Someone raises a hand) PUT YOUR FUCKING HAND DOWN! (Hand goes down) That's what I thought.

Oh yeah I got really good idea for Sting ( _ **Thanks to Cukeemnasta!)**_ He! He! it's going to be Lucy's weirdest sleepover ever!

Oh yeah don't worry you'll find out about Lisanna soon ;)

Anyway~ Let's get to the story.

 **Warning:** Natsu doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

 **No one's P.O.V**

"Psh ahahaha!" Lucy laughed on the floor clutching her sides; "The great devil got _good_ advice from Natsu out of all people". Gray glared daggers at his sister with his cheeks flushed.

"Oh shut up! It's not like I asked for any advice!" He argued.

"So he gave you advice for free!?"

"Even if I had to pay, I wouldn't give him a jewl!"

"Oh Mavis! Gray! Since when did you get so selfish!?"

"WHAT!? I am fucking not!"

"Uh huh sure!"

Gray sighed and sat back down on the sofa, "Do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked. "Yup," She said making a popping sound at the end, "The girls and I are going to have a sleepover at Fairy Hills!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gray raised an eyebrow as she rambled on about the sleep over. She was packing a few things in her little pink backpack while rambling on and on:

"We're probably going to back some cookies or cakes! I bet Erza would Like that! Then after we might be able to have a pillow fight! Or maybe just tell some scary stories! After we could exchange nail polish and recipes! Like I would really like to know how Mira makes such DELICIOUS cookies! Then maybe- "

He didn't blame her for being this excited. It's been a while since Lucy had been at a sleepover. He remembers all the times Lucy would pull him into her sleepovers and do his hair.

She and all her friends would giggle and laugh at how Lucy was using Gray as her model. He had three pony tails on his head, one on the top, one on the left, and one on the right. Mavis did he hate it.

Lisanna would always bring new packs of ponytails and other hair accessories for her and Lucy to try on him. They would get and evil glint in their eye's and attack when he would lest expect it.

Like once when he came home after buying some grocery's, his plan was just to put the grocery's in the kitchen, walk back to the backyard, and learn more ice devil magic from dad.

BUT NOOOOO~

His sister and her best friend _had_ to pull him in her room and use him as her 'model'.

They put pounds and POUNDS of make up on his face. There were at least 50 or 60 hairclips in his hair, 10 pieces of paper in his hair, and 20 or 25 bows at the ends of his hair. He looked like a demented Barbie doll. **(Was Barbie even made back then? Idk!)**

It was extremely embarrassing coming out to see his dad laughing at him with finger pointed at him, and his mom? Oh his mom stared at him with the most horrified look he has ever seen his life. Lisanna and Lucy were behind them laughing their heads off. They probably laughed so much that they got lightheaded.

His mom ran to a living room and grabbed a white pillow. She raced back up and slammed Gray's head against the pillow. All the make up transferred to the pillow. When Gray actually looked at the pillow he freaked out.

And I mean REALLY freaked out.

He grabbed a mop from the broom closet and charged after Lucy and Lisanna. He chased them both around the house with a broom in one hand and an angry look plastered on his face.

Lucy and Lisanna were fast so most of the furniture was broken or toppled over. When he finally caught them he would hit them out of the room and into the living room where he would tickle them to death.

Gray gave a soft smile to the memory…

"Gray?! Are you listening?!" Lucy shrieked. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Lucy. He saw that Levy was here some how and had a bag in her hand. "Hey Levy where'd you come from?" Gray asked scratching his head.

Levy sighed, "I came around 5 minutes ago genius," she groaned, "Also Natsu wants to talk to you about something back at the guild". Gray let out a frustrated sigh, "Well I guess I have to go see what that fucking fire head wants," He sulked over to door and walked towards the guild.

Gray walked out the door and walked over to the guild slowly. "Speaking about Natsu…" Levy's voice trailed off. Lucy sent her a confused look, "What about Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Levy smirked and nudged Lucy, "Well~ I heard about everything that happened during the Lullaby incident" seeing that Lucy was still confused she sighed and got straight to the point.

"Erza told me about how you hugged Natsu when he beat Erigor," Lucy sent her a so-what look, so Levy continued, "And how he snuggled himself in the crook of your neck when you were carrying him".

Lucy's face turned bright red, "W-what!? I-I" she stuttered. "So~ are you both a thing?" Levy asked innocently.

"N-noo!" Lucy yelled waving her hands in front of her face vigorously. "I-it's not l-like that!" she wailed. "In denial~" Levy sang walking over to the door. "Levy~ Stop~" She said.

"Come on Lucy let's just go to Fairy Hills before Erza hits us for being late," Levy said causing Lucy to shiver. "Y-yeah let's go" There is no way Lucy and Levy would ever want to be hit by Erza.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 **Back at the guild…**

Gray walked through the door and looked for Natsu, "What did you want Fire breathe?" Gray asked lazily. Natsu sent him a scowl and turned towards him, "Well, ice princess," Gray glared daggers at him, "We got word from Sabertooth that the twin dragons are coming"

Gray raised an eyebrow at him, "So what does it have to do with me?" He asked. "They said that they wanted to meet our new slayer!" Elfman said cutting in.

Gray glanced over at Elfman then back at Natsu "I'm guessing their dragon slayers," Natsu nodded then smirked, "But not as powerful as I am of course!" Gray just ignored Natsu's cocky speeches.

"So when are they going to get here?" Elfman asked as Gray sat down on a table. On cue the door burst open reviling two teenage boys.

One of the teenagers had spiky blonde hair and a scar over his right eyebrow. He had piercing royal blue eyes. On his left ear was a silver diamond earing. The white Sabertooth mark was on his left shoulder. His green-ish, beige-ish shirt ending in the middle. He had a blue vest with fur lining the outside, his pants were beige with suspenders going up to the top of his vest.

The other teenager had straight onyx black hair which was in a pony tail with some of his bangs coming down and covering his right eye and bloodshot red eyes. **(A/N Don't judge! I like Rogue better with a pony tail)** He wore a black shirt with white lining on his arms. A white belt was wrapped around his right shoulder all the way to his baggy gray pants.

"Yo! Sting!" Natsu exclaimed running over to greet the two. Sting's face lit up, "Yo! Natsu-san!" he held out his hand to give Natsu a _Boy_ hug.

Yes, boys do hug.

A manly hug.

Gray stared at the two with a confused look, "Natsu-san?" Gray whispered to Elfman. "Sting idolizes Natsu, and the other idolizes Gajeel" Elfman whispered back as Gray held in his laughter. "Who can idolize Dragon boy?" Gray chuckled.

"Anyway~" Sting sang, "We came to meet you new recuits!" He finished with a cheeky grin. Rogue walked over to Gray and smiled lightly, leaving Gray confused. "Nice to see you again, Gray" Rogue said calmly ignoring Natsu and Stings obnoxious laughter.

Gray lifted his eyebrow, "Have we met before?" Rogue smiled sheepishly and reached up to his hair and removed his ponytail. When Rogue finished adjusting his hair Gray gaped at him.

"ROGUE!?" He yelled, "SINCE WHEN THE FUCK DO WEAR A PONYTAIL!?" Gray shrieked.

 **(A/N Since he knew how to be fabulous Gray! Duh!)**

Rogue smiled and put his hair back up in a ponytail. "It's been a while huh?" he said ignoring Gray's last statement. Gray calmed down and returned his smile, "Yeah, but I still can't believe you where a ponytail," He chuckled and Rogue glared at him.

"Do you two know each other?" Sting asked confused as can be, "Yes" They said in unison. "How?" Natsu said popping out of no where.

"Well I meet Gray and his sister when they were in Crocus. They accidently froze a building," Rogue paused, "'Accidently'" He repeated sarcastically as it was Gray's turn to glare at him.

"Wait," Sting pointed at Gray, "You have a sister?" he asked. Gray nodded slowly and Sting's face lit up once again. "Seriously!?" He exclaimed, "Yeah! She's the Dragon Slayer!" Natsu exclaimed with him. Rogue and Gray sweat dropped as they were both gushing about Lucy.

"Are they…. gushing…over my sister?" Gray said slowly. Rogue slowly nodded and smirked towards Gray who raised in eyebrow in return. "What?" Gray said a bit uneasily, "I think one of them is going to be your sisters husband," Rogue said knowing that Gray would blow up.

And man was he right.

"If those bastards think thy can just walk up and marry _my_ sister, they got another thing coming" Gray grumbled balling his fist.

Sting ran up to Gray, "Where is your sister now?" He asked as Gray sighed. "She's having a sleepover with the other girls at Fairy hills" He said casually. Natsu and Sting looked and each other with an evil glint in their eyes.

"LET'S GO SCARE THE GIRLS!" They exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

Gray opened his mouth to protest then remembered what Lucy did to him.

…

" _Of course Juvia! Take all the time you need with him" She said happily. "JUVIA IS THANKFUL" Juvia started pulling me out the door. "LUCY YOU TRAITER!" I screamed before I was pulled out._

…

Gray smirked with an evil glint in his eyes, "Paybacks a bitch Lucy," He mumbled before joining the other boys with their 'evil' plans.

"Alright dragon boys!" He yelled, "I'll show you how to make a REAL evil plan!" Gray jumped on a chair, pulled out a pencil and started with his 'evil plans'.

Rogue stood there staring blankly at the three. "Fucking idiots," He said. Rogue decided to go and talk to some other people in the guild instead of get 'Lucy kicked' after there stupid plan.

Natsu and Sting watched amazed as Gray pulled out a map of the Fairy hills with all of the secret entrances and exits. "Where did you get that?" Sting asked slowly, "It was in Lucy's room. They gave it to her when she first came".

Sting slowly nodded and turned to Natsu, "So~ Natsu-san, What's Lucy like?" He asked slowly. Natsu stared blankly at Sting for a few seconds before grinning ear to ear.

"Well~ Luce is really nice and cool! She can be weird sometimes but I don't usually care" Sting listened carefully before smiling, "OH YEAH! Lucy can be really scary sometimes so be careful!" Natsu exclaimed shaking Sting back and forth.

After Natsu finished shaking Sting, he ran his hand through his hair and started day dreaming about how Lucy would look like.

"Eh, Natsu-san?" Sting said, "What does Lucy look like?" he asked staring at him. "Umm well she's a blonde just like you and has the same skin color as Gray," he pointed at Gray before continuing, "She has brown eyes and she wears a lot of bright clothes too"

Sting put all of Natsu's pieces together and smiled at what he got. He imagined Lucy as a beautiful blonde with warm chocolate brown eyes. Her bright lavender dress swayed side to side in his imagination. She wore a purple necklace and high heels. But what stuck out to him the most was her welcoming smile she sent to him.

Sting opened his eyes and blushed a light color of pink. He looked down trying to hide his blush.

After noticing this Natsu raised his pink eyebrow towards him. "Hey Sting," He said tapping his shoulder, "What's with the pink cheeks?"

Sting thought about why he was blushing. Then he remembered. And his blush deepened. Natsu just sent him a confused look, "Dude? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Natsu said looking at him like he grew another head.

Sting finally snapped out of his fantasy's and smile sheepishly at him, rubbing the back of his head. "I-it's noting N-Natsu-san!" He said a bit uneasy. Natsu raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Sting was thinking of what to ask Natsu so they can avoid this awkward silence. "S-so Natsu-san," Sting stuttered, "I-is uh…Lucy… pretty?" Sting blushed and looked down. He bit his lower lip in effort to stop his darkening blush.

 **(A/N: OMG! Sting blushing must be adorable! Just imagine~)**

Gray, who they thought wasn't listening, stopped righting for a second before continuing. He keeped an ear listening to their conversation to hear what Natsu's answer was going to be. _Over protective brother mode activated…_

Natsu stared at Sting for what seemed like forever. Seeing how Sting's blush deepened by the second he must've been embarrassed. And to be honest, he was too. He did think Lucy was pretty like seriously, it was obvious that she was.

"W-well yeah…" He paused, "obviously" he mumbled. Now Sting and Natsu were both blushing. Gray on the other hand was growing furious by the minute. He soon began to hyperventilate to calm him self down.

"Ok! I got the plan done!" He said after calming down. Sting and Natsu looked at him and smiled in excitement. "YOSH!" Natsu exclaimed as Sting smiled cheekily.

"Ok so first we'll go through here and we'll end up over there. Then after we'll spilt up and sneak in Mira's room, grab some make up and make our selves look extremely scary! Then we'll split up again and we'll try to kidnap girls one at a time then- "Gray continued explaining as Natsu and Sting listened attentively.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 **Fairy hills…**

"Come on Lu-chan admit it~!" Levy said rubbing her cheek against Lucy's arm, ignoring her pink tinted cheeks. "Yeah Lucy, you can't deny it~" Mira sang. Lucy blushed and looked away. "I told you I just see him as a friend," She stuttered.

"A _best friend_ " Erza corrected with a wink, "Your teaming on me too!?" Lucy shrieked. "Well yeah, almost everyone in the guild ships you both too," Erza said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Lucy's blush deepened, "Still I don't have a thing for Natsu, he's just so dense" She grumbled in frustration. "So~ If he wasn't dense," Cana said from behind her "Would you date him?"

Lucy didn't answer, she just turned away blushing "I don't think he see's me that way" She mumbled almost inaudibly. Cana smirked, "Of course he likes you! I mean who wouldn't fall for a girl with these cups!" Cana grabbed her chest from behind her, causing Wendy to blush.

"C-Cana! What the heck?!" Lucy yelled running behind Erza. Cana just laughed in response "Still I think Natsu see's you like that!" She laughed.

"Can we talk about something else?" Lucy asked uneasily. Mira giggled, "Sure sure,"

"So what do you guys wanna d-"Levy cut her self off as the lights went off. Wendy ran over to Lucy and held her tight. Erza stood up and tried to find her way to the light switch. Once she found it she flipped it up and down over and over again. "The light wont work," She said.

"Hey Lucy, I'll make some fire and you make an ice lantern ok?" Levy said, "Hai" Lucy responded. "Solid script magic: Fire!" She yelled. The words Fire came out in flames, "Ice make: Lantern!" Lucy said as an ice lantern went over the fire.

Erza grabbed the lantern and walked out of the room motioning them to come along. "Come on Wendy, Cana, Mira" Erza said. "N-no thanks, we'll stay here" They said holding on to each other. Erza shrugged and joined Levy and Lucy.

Lucy clenched her fist as a bright blue light emitted from it. Levy kept one of her hands on the wall next to her so she won't trip over anything. Levy was behind Erza and Lucy so they protected Levy if something came in front of them.

Levy traced the wall with one finger then suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her into on of the rooms. She came face to face with a raven-haired boy with cuts and blood streaming from his face.

"Hey Lecy? You go- LEVY!?" Lucy yelled looking right to left. Erza turned around as her face slowly darkened "Who ever took Levy is going to pay," She clenched her fist. Lucy nodded as a shadow casted over her eyes.

In the vents above them Natsu and Sting shivered, "I told you," Natsu whispered to him as Sting nodded.

Lucy was now walking in front of Erza as she was walking behind her. "Hey Erza? Do you think that Cana, Mira and Wendy are okay?" Lucy asked. "I'm pretty sure their fine," Erza reassured.

"Yeah I know…" Lucy said as her sentence trailed off. "But still I- ERZA!?" Lucy shrieked. She bit her lip to calm her down. "I'm fine…I'm fine…" She mumbled.

 _Lucy…_

 _Come to us…_

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she looked around.

Her eyes were covered in fear.

 _We need you Lucy…_

 _We want you…_

Lucy backed into the wall and felt a chest behind her.

She looked behind her and came face to face with a blonde man who looked like a corpse.

He had blood dripping from a scar on his eyebrow. His skin was deadly pale. His blonde hair was covered in crimson blood. His clothes were partially royal blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

 _Lucy…_

Her voice was lodged in her throat. She slowly backed away, then she hit another chest. Behind her stood a pink-haired man with blood and scares covering his face. His onyx eyes were so captivating she felt her cheeks heat up.

 _We need you…_

Lucy locked back between the two teenage boys. She was grabbed by a boy with raven hair he was all bloody and clothes were ripped. Instantly a vision of her brother and her flashed before her eyes.

She bit her lip nervously.

The boy pushed her backwards, she was instantly grabbed by the two other boys. She tried to wriggle away but the boys had such a tight grip on her arms. The raven haired boy grinned and opened his mouth to speak.

"Paybacks a bitch Lucy"

Lucy's eyes wear covered in anger as she realized who it was.

"GRRAAY FUCKING FULLBUSTER!" She roared causing the entire hallway to get covered in a thick layer of ice. Gray scurried back and ran away. Sting saw the Natsu was cowering away, _Maybe I can be better than Natsu-san if I calm her down!_

So Sting ran over to Lucy and hugged her from behind. Lucy stopped her rage and blushed. Sting nuzzled himself in the crook of neck. "Your surprisingly…cold, in a good way of course," Lucy felt his breathe tickle her neck and bit her lower lip.

The ice slowly began to turn into water. Not because of Sting, because Natsu was burning it while staring at the two. He soon had an idea and lit Sting's pants on fire.

"What the? HOLY SHIT!" Sting moved away from Lucy and ran around in circles. "Lucy! Ice! ICE!" He yelled running around. "Ok! Ok! Just stop moving so fast!" Lucy screamed while trying to freeze the ice.

Natsu on the other hand was laughing at the scene until he decided it was enough. Natsu got up and walked over to Sting "I got it" He said as he began to eat the fire.

Sting sat down and started to pant, "Thanks Natsu-san!" Sting exclaimed and anime tears fell from his eyes. Lucy stood up and walked over to the two.

"So~ um who are you?" Lucy asked Sting. Sting stared at her for a while before standing up and pointing his thumb at himself, "I am the Great Sting Eucliffe!" He exclaimed. Lucy giggled and held out her hand to shake, "I'm Lucy Fullbuster! Nice to meet ya'" Lucy said.

Sting grabbed her hand, and took note that her body temperature was extremely low. "Hey? Why is your temperature so low?" Sting asked. Lucy smiled "Oh it's because I'm an Ice Dragon slayer!"

Sting stared at her and started praising her, "That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "Um, thanks" Lucy mumbled. Natsu suddenly slung his arm around Lucy, "Come on we should go find Gray now" He said trying to pull Lucy away from Sting.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

HEYO!

Omg next chapter is going to have more jealous Natsu!

So stayed tuned! 

Natsu!


	7. Lonely Snowflake

Hello people!

OMG! It's been so long since I updated this story!

I'm sorry TT_TT

It's school's fault and I had a major Writers Block!(I feel like I always blame my late updates on school…BUT! It's true)

Oh yeah! Also please check my poll and see which story of mine I should focus on more. (This story included) Thanks!

 **Warning:** Natsu doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

 _ **No one's P.O.V**_

It was pretty awkward.

No Correction.

 _Extremely_ awkward.

Natsu kept his arm around Lucy's neck as they went to find Gray. He kept a casual look on his face while Lucy kept her lips in a thin line, with her eyes looking apologetically at Sting. As for Sting? Well he's just awkwardly walking behind the two.

 _Well this is awkward,_ Sting thought as he walked faster to be at the same pace as the two. "So, Natsu-san? Where would Gray be hiding?" Sting asked. Natsu glanced over at him with the corner of his eyes, "Somewhere that a coward would hide duh" Natsu looked at him as if he were stupid.

Sting held on to a blank face. Natsu flashed him a toothy grin and ran off a head to the girl's washroom. "Why are you going to the girl's washroom Natsu!?" Lucy called out. Natsu snorted, "Where else would the coward be?"

Sting just raised an eyebrow in confusion as Lucy sighed. Sting glanced over to her, "Hey Lucy? Why does Natsu-san hate Gray?" Lucy just shrugged. "Well they are Fire and Ice, they don't really mix I guess"

Lucy looked over at him and saw his disbelieving look, "What?" She asked, "What the fuck do you mean _'They don't really mix?!'"_ Sting grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"huh?" Lucy said quietly, "I'm pretty sure Natsu-san has _no_ problem with you what so ever!" Sting yelled, but when he saw Lucy was still confused he mentally slapped himself.

He left go of her shoulders and sighed, "He's fire, your ice," he looked at Lucy and saw how she suddenly got the hint. He felt so happy he could grab her hands and run around in circles with her in a flower field.

Lucy looked at Sting's dreamy smile and dazed look. She rose an eyebrow and stared at him, "What the heck are you dreaming about Casanova?"

Sting snapped out of his thoughts and glared at her, " _ME!?_ A CASANOVA?!" He yelled in disbelief. Lucy sent him a look that meant 'duh-you-piece-of-shit', "What do you think, genius?" she asked while she face palmed.

"I am clearly _not_ a casanova! I meant seriously I don't flirt!" He puffed his cheeks out as his eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah you do! I didn't even know you and then you just waltz up and hug me from behind?!" Lucy yelled as her face went red.

Unknown to them, Natsu was just standing a few feet away from the two as they argued.

 _What the actual fuck is happening?_ He kept on a blank face as he watched the two bickering in front of him.

"HEY! I WAS JUST TRYING TO OUT DO NATSU-SAN!"

Natsu snapped his head up at Stings words.

"You were trying to _WHAT!?"_ He kicked Sting right on the apple of his cheek, sending him flying back into one of the dorms. Lucy stood there with a blank face as the debris from the crashed landed floor.

"What the- HUH!?" Lucy yelled as she turned towards the boys. Behind them was a huge area were creepy mannequins stood.

Most of them looked eerily familiar.

Natsu and Sting got up and stared at the mannequins, "Holy shit," they mumbled. Natsu, Sting and Lucy walked through the hall of mannequins.

As they walked they saw many detailed mannequins, all who were woman, "Why are they woman?" Sting asked slowly. "I don't know…" Lucy answered.

Natsu frowned and looked at the mannequins, head to toe. _Most of these woman, look really familiar…have I, seen the before?_ He questioned himself. As her walked through the hall of mannequins he suddenly stopped and stared at the mannequin next to him.

His eyes slowly widened as he looked at the features. ' _Brown eyes? Light blue hair? Bright orange bow? Really short? Levy?!'_ He grabbed the shoulders of the mannequin and quickly checked for any signs of life.

' _Only a mannequin'_ Natsu let out a sigh of relief. "Wait," He mumbled, "That still means someone has an obsession with Levy!?" He yelled "IT MUST'VE BEEN GAJEEL! THAT METAL FREAK! WHO KNEW HE WAS PERVERTED!"

Natsu started running through the hall looking for more familiar faces. He suddenly saw a flash of gold and stopped. "LUCY TOO!?" He stared at the mannequin for a while with a horrified look.

"SOMEONE HAS AN OBSESSION WITH _**MY**_ LUCE?!" He yelled while pulling his hair, "I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHO WOULD LIKE THAT _WEIRDO_!?" He kept pulling his hair until he realized something, "Did…" he mumbled, "Did I just say… 'My Luce?'" He asked himself as a light pink blush made its way to the apples of his cheeks.

"PSH! No way!" Natsu said as he got up. "I'm probably just hearing things, or," Natsu lifted his index finger, "I'm probably just catching Lucy's weirdness," Natsu paused for a while.

"WHY AM I TALKING TO MY SELF!?" Natsu yelled as he pulled his hair for the second time in a row. "How stupid are you?" A deep voice said behind him.

Behind him was a raven-haired teen. His hair was messy and loosely hug over his eyes, from a distance, he actually looks intimidating. He wore a dark blue jacket and royal blue t-shirt. His hands were tucked into his green trousers.

He snapped his head backwards and gawked, "GRAY!? Where have you been man?" Natsu asked. Gray scoffed, "That's the first thing you ask me?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you're not going to ask about the creepy mannequins around us? Or what _I_ have to do with it?" Gray asked motioning to the mannequins. Natsu stood there for a while, letting the words sink in. "Wait…" Natsu said as his tone lowered slowly.

"What do you have to do with it?" He growled with his eyes turning glowing a dangerous green colour. Gray chuckled under his breath.

He lifted his back off from the wall and slowly walked over to Natsu, "Have you ever thought about creating an artificial dragon?" Gray questioned. Natsu froze at his words, _Artificial dragon? Why would I want to do that?_

Gray chuckled. "I mean, It's not impossible…" He turned over to Natsu, letting his eyes flash a quick light royal blue colour, "Is it?" He asked in sadistic tone, with some what of a dark look.

Something was off.

Way off.

Natsu could tell by now.

He's never seen Gray like this. Ever.

Natsu couldn't stop all these thoughts running through his head. Why was he asking about dragons? What's with his sadistic tone? Why does he have such a dark look? Why were his eyes glowing?

All these questions went through Natsu's head like a bullet.

"Y'know. The real reason's these mannequins are here…are for research," Natsu looked at Gray with a fire lit in his eyes. "What research?" He questioned with his teeth gritted.

Gray chuckled again, "Well, if you want to know so badly," he walked over to a door and opened it. In it reviled pictures of Lucy. Natsu's eyes widened. He was furious- no beyond that.

He slowly walked into the room and looked at the pictures. He saw pictures of her all over the place. In her room, during the lullaby incident, in the guild, with him, Gray, Happy and even Yuki.

Natsu couldn't believe it. He picked up a picture of Lucy. She had a beautiful smile plastered on to her face, seeing her smile only made it worse. "Your planning to do something against your own sister?" He growled crushing the picture in his hands.

Gray, who was currently leaning on the door frame, glanced at him with the corner of his eye. "Jeez' flame brain," He picked up his back from the door frame, "I don't even know were Lucy _is_."

 _Thank Mavis for that,_ Natsu thought, _BUT THEN THAT MEANS SHE'S STILL WITH THAT BASTARD STING!_ Natsu screamed in his head as his face went red, out of anger.

Gray raised his eyebrow at Natsu, "What's with you flame brain?" Natsu snapped his head towards him, "Why did you ask me about an artificial dragon?" Natsu asked- or mostly growled.

Gray brought his hand up and shifted a lock of his raven hair out of the way. "You see," Gray started walking towards the exit of the hall way. "I have a friend, who created one," Natsu's eyes widened, "But, the problem is something's missing,"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" he asked as he followed the raven haired man. "Why don't you ask her your self," Gray said before pushing Natsu out the door.

He fell face first on to a wooden desk. When he lifted his head he came face-to-face with a mischievous grin. Standing before him was a tall woman with dark black hair and deep purple eyes. She had big round glasses and a white top hat with red buttons.

"Hey there kid," She said in an amused tone, "My name's Daphne!"

 _ **˙·**_ ٠•● _**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**_ __ _ **●•**_ ٠ _ **·˙**_

 _ **Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Where did Natsu go?" I asked.

"I don't know," Sting sighed, "He was just here!"

As we walked through the creepy hallways, I couldn't help but shiver. I mean seriously. I saw a mannequin that looked like Erza. _Erza._ Someone had the actual guts to do something like that and base it on Erza.

Then again who ever based it on her has a death wish. I frowned when I looked over at the other mannequins. What kind of sicko would do this? Even worse, did they take pictures of me in the tub!?

"Maybe, I mean I wouldn't mind seeing that," Sting smirked.

"How perverted are you!?" I yelled while trying to contain my blush.

"HEY! I AM NOT!" He blushed.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"I WAS JUST JOKING!"

"YEAH SUUUURE!"

"Lucy-san! Sting-kun!"

Sting and I snapped our heads back to see Juvia standing in front of them with an angry look. She was in her pajama's and a plate of cookies in her hand. Let me just tell you this. Those cookies smelt AMAZING!

And I'm pretty sure Sting noticed too. How do I know that? Well that's easy to tell with the drool in the corner of his mouth. Ew!

"So Juvia? Can I have a cookie?" I asked while batting my eyelashes at her. She raised an eyebrow in my direction and smiled. Score!

"Sure! Sting-kun can too! But Juvia want's you to take her to Gray-sama then!" She exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. Sting and I sweat dropped at her antics. "I'm guessing that their dating" Sting said. I laughed nervously, "Not really"

He raised an eyebrow in my direction. But before he could ask me anything, Juvia grabbed both of our arms and ran towards the end of the hallway. "Let's go see Gray-sama!" She yelled.

Sting and I exchanged looks.

Why me?

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

 _ **Normal P.O.V**_

"My name's Daphne!" The woman said to Natsu. Natsu sat up straight and looked around the room.

It was pretty big. On one end of the room was a desk and lamp. Leading up to the desk was a long purple carpet.

Natsu glanced at Gray with the corner of his eye. Gray was leaning on the door frame with his hands shoved into his pockets. His face showed no emotion, but with his bangs covering his eyes. He looked terrifying.

"Who are you? Really?" Natsu asked through his gritted teeth. Daphne adjusted her hat and smirked at him.

"Oh, so it's a backstory you want?" She chuckled and shoved a brown pop-stick(?) into his mouth and turned around.

"Well you see, there was this girl. She lived in a village and was extremely cheerful. She also loved to adventure, so she went to the hills with her dolly's,"

She looked behind her to check if Natsu was still listening. Natsu kept an attentive look at her. Which honestly looked like he was glaring at her. She smirked and continued her story.

"Once she got to the hill she set down a carpet and her tea set. But, unexpectedly, the wind started to grow faster and faster. When she looked up, she saw a beautiful creature,"

Natsu noticed how her voice softened at the memory. He perked his ears and listened closer to the woman.

"So majestic. It was a bright white and blue dragon,"

Natsu gasped as his eyes widened. "Dragon!?" Natsu banged his hand on the table and glared daggers into her skull. "What are you talking about!? Don't Lie to-!" Natsu stopped as he remembered something.

' _It was a bright white and blue dragon,'_

' _White and blue? What does that remind me of?'_ Natsu thought.

 **Flashback:**

 _Lucy and I were in her room. We were both on the bed, but Lucy was reading and I was trying to sleep. I suddenly noticed that the book Lucy was reading was full of drawings._

" _Hey Luce?"_

" _What's up?"_

" _What's that?" I asked pointing at her notebook full of snowflakes. "Snowflakes," She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

" _Well duh," I rolled my eyes, "I meant, why are there so many of the same thing,"_

 _Lucy put a hand up to her mouth and giggled. I raised an eyebrow as she laughed even harder. "Hahahaha!" She fell on to the ground and clutched her sides._

 _I felt my eyebrow twitch, "What the hell Lucy?"_

 _She got up and opened her book and pointed at one snowflake. "Oh Natsu, all snowflakes are different," I looked at her for a while. Then Lucy blushed and looked away._

" _I-I mean that's what Yukine told me,"_

" _Yukine?"_

" _My dragon," I watched as her eyes softened and her index finger traced one of the snowflakes._

" _Lucy?"_

" _Y'know, I always make these snowflakes blue and white. Just like her scales. Because, when I was with Yukine, she gave me a snowflake that would never melt,"_

 _I could see her eyes water a bit so I pulled her into a hug. I felt her snuggled into my chest and sniffle. Jeez' this is embarrassing. "I was so dumb," I heard her muffled voice and looked down._

" _When she left I got mad, so I threw it on the ground and a-and," I felt her grip on my shirt tighten. Now there were tears falling down her face and she was full on crying._

" _I always believed that I was the lonely snowflake from then,"_

" _You know what Lucy,"_

" _Mm?"_

" _I'm pretty sure that I won't leave you,"_

"…"

" _Lucy?"_

"…"

" _Luce?"_

" _Thank you"_

End of Flashback

"You saw Lucy's dragon.."

"Oh," Daphne said, "You know Lucy Fullbuster?"

Natsu gritted his teeth, "Yeah so?" Daphne laughed and jumped off her desk. "Yes! Yes! When I went back to town, no one believed me!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "So, I went back to see it. But it never came," He watched as she gritted her teeth. "So the only way I could ever see it again, is if I make one!" She glared towards Natsu.

"And the main ingredient," She pointed at the doors and some weird lizard creatures brought in Lucy, Sting and Juvia. Natsu's eyes widened.

"The lonely snowflake…

Lucy Fullbuster…"

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Sorry for the small chapter!

It's just all these stupid homework and tests anfd UGHH!

…

I'll stop I'm sorry.

Anyway, please check out my poll on which story I should focus on the most.

-Natsu!


	8. Onii-san?

Did you miss me?

Probably because I left you all in so much suspense.

Or maybe not. I mean you guys could just have amazing guessing skills. So…this is the part where I explain why I took so long.

Well as you all probably know (or maybe not if your winter break is longer) that winter break is coming to an end. * **Cries and sulks in a corner** * And like the idiot I am, I didn't do my homework. Anyway on to the chapter!

All credits towards Hiro Mashima!

XOXOXO

 _Snow is a beautiful thing._

 _It's a pure white colour._

" _Lucy, what are you thinking about~?" a soft voice sung behind her. Lies. She knew that this voice wasn't soft at all. It was dark and covered with the tiniest bit of regret. "Why was mommy all bloody?" She said in a dull tone._

 _Lucy shifted her head on to her left hand as she kept her gaze on the light snow falling on to the ground. The man behind her narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighing deeply._

" _You should mind your own business Lucy,"_

 _She glanced behind her as the man's brown eyes flashed, a dark and dangerous colour._

" _Or else you might be bloody too…"_

…

Lucy snapped her eyes open in shock. _What the fuck was that? W-was that man…my dad? Impossible._ She shook her head to shake the whole experience off. Lucy sighed and looked around.

Nothing.

No one was there.

She was just stuck in the artificial dragon's core.

She sighed and pouted in thought. _Oh yeah I'm inside this stupid dragon._ "How did I get here again," She thought out loud, "Oh yeah," She deadpanned.

"Gray put me here,"

XOXOXO

 _ **About 1 hour ago…**_

Lucy was scared of two things.

First was the creepy lizard things holding her, and second, Natsu's heated glare towards the dark purple haired lady. Even though her head was down, and her hair was covering her face, she could sense the heat radiating off of Natsu.

She was pretty sure Juvia and Sting were nocked out. Lucy shifted slightly to see Sting's head down loosely. His blonde spiky hair was covering his face completely, but from Lucy's side, she could see his eyes closed and his lips formed into a frown.

Lucy felt the claws on her arm tighten. In response she kept her head low. She felt so weak as her eyes slowly closed. _What the hell was in those cupcakes?_ She asked her self as she glanced over to Juvia. Her hair was covering her entire face.

Lucy tried to listen to what Natsu and that other lady were talking about. But man was it hard. She felt as if she was about to sleep. And to make it worse it was late at night. So you could imagine how tired she was.

"-You can't just use your own sister li-"

She could hear Natsu's voice slightly and perked up a bit as she was able to hear his voice. Weird huh? She liked hearing the voice of her teammate. She quietly laughed.

"-Are you planning on killing her-!?"

 _Are they talking about me?_ She thought as she slightly lifted her head to see clearly. Her vision was slightly blurred, but she could make out Natsu's pink hair, a woman with dark purple hair and Gray's raven hair-

 _GRAY!? HE'S HERE!?_ She thought as her eyes widened slightly in her weak state. She felt so happy that her older brother was here. The person who protected her from all those bullies.

She smiled softly at those memories.

"-I don't really care if Lucy dies or not I ju-"

Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe.

It was Gray's voice for sure, and his voice was so casual.

He really doesn't care does he?

Lucy stared blankly at the floor as her tears began to sting the ends of her eyes. Her head started to hang low. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't. Her brown eyes began to zero in on the floor as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

She couldn't even see her tears fall on the floor.

…

Natsu could hear it.

He could hear Lucy's tears fall on the floor.

It was hunting him.

"What is wrong with you!?" He yelled walking Gray and grabbing his shirt in a fist. "Your sister loves you and you just go and say that casually!?"

 _ **Drip**_

He glared into Gray's emotionless eyes. Pain and guilt were inside of them. Natsu's eyes widened for a few seconds before he fixed his posture.

 _ **Drip**_

Another of Lucy's tears fell and Gray felt his heart squeeze. Mavis, did he hate that sound. 'It's for her own good,' he would repeatedly say into his head. His fist began to shake uncontrollably as he tried to keep his posture.

 _ **Drip**_

' _Me and my big mouth,'_ Gray thought.

Gray wanted to hit himself- worse then that, he would let fire breath come and kill him on the spot. With Lucy watching with popcorn.

Or he would even let Lucy and Natsu get married. (Gray was visibly turning green at the thought of them getting married)

 _ **Drip**_

Daphne grinned.

To her this was going extremely well. And soon she would be able to see that gorgeous sight again. It is going to be wonderful. And for Lucy, she would be a beautiful dragon.

 _ **Drip**_

Natsu was right.

The sound did haunt him.

…

Natsu and Gray weren't the only ones who could hear Lucy's tears. So could Sting. It was torture towards him.

XOXOXO

 _ **Lucy's P.O.V**_

Oh yeah.

I forgot about Gray…

Ugh! I just can't let that bring me down!

I need to stay awake!

"Nah we should just give up,"

My eyes snapped open. "Who's there?!" I yelled out into the empty space.

"Why should we do that!?"

I looked in front of me to see two mini Lucy's. I might've been close to Natsu so much. "NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

One of the mini me (Mini Lucy 1) had a long white dress that covered her legs. It honestly looked more like a wedding dress. She also had a bright aura and small white wings on her back. She also had a golden halo floating on top of her head.

As for mini Lucy 2, she had two red devil horns coming out of her head. And she had a red outfit that looked similarly to Erza's flame empress armor. She also had a dark aura and around her eyes were pretty dark.

"…"

I couldn't believe this.

"AM I LOSING MY FUCKING MIND!?"

XOXOXO

Outside of the dragon…

"I can't believe Gray would do that to his own sister," Erza gasped as she sent a glance towards the Artificial dragon. Juvia gawked, "There is _**no way**_ Gray-sama would do that to Lucy-san!" Mira nodded in agreement. "Why would he be so protective of her," Wendy let out a shaky breath, "J-just to betray h-her?"

"Got no clue," Natsu said as he ran a hand through his pink locks, "All I know is that he's getting a pounding." Erza hit the back of his head, "That's a second priority, we need to get Lucy out of that dragon first." Natsu sighed, "But-"

"I agree with Erza," Bixlow said as his eyes went green as he examined the dragon, "I say she either has 2-3 hours until her souls gone." Mira, Erza and Juvia stared at Natsu for a moment, "See, Lucy first."

Natsu gawked, "Hey! I always like of Lucy first!" Mira nodded with that oh so sweet smile of hers. "You do~?" Natsu raise an eyebrow towards her tone and slowly nodded warily. "Interesting," She mumbled as she brought a finger up to her bottom lip.

Erza sighed, "As much I would love to tease Natsu about how dense he is, Lucy is the first priority." Natsu and Mira sent her a determined look and nodded.

"Ok, we know where Lucy is located," Sting said as he popped out of nowhere with Rogue just close behind. "Good," Erza praised, "Where is her location?" She asked sending another glance towards the dragon. Sting walked over and pointed over to the dragon. "In the heart," He said as he pointed at the red sphere that was on the dragon.

"What?" Natsu asked as he walked closer.

Everyone sighed.

"In that red thingy."

"Oh."

"Hey Lucy!? Can you hear me!?" Natsu yelled out as the others stared at him. "What are you doing?" Erza asked while she walked forward. "Well we have to make sure Lucy's awake, I mean, we don't want her to give her soul away," He answered as everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"YOU JUST SAID SOMETHING SMART!"

"HEY! I CAN BE SMART!"

They ignored Natsu and they all began calling out to Lucy. "Y-yeah I can hear ya," Lucy replied in a pained voice. They all cheered and jumped in the air. "Don't worry Lucy we'll get you out!" Natsu screamed towards her. "I think I'm partiality losing my mind," Lucy grumbled.

"Is that supposed to be new?" Happy questioned with a slight chuckle.

"SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy yelled as ice began to shoot out of the dragon's mouth.

"…"

"WAS THAT ME!?"

Everyone nodded with a blank face as they heard Lucy groan. "I'll never make you mad again Lucy!" Happy exclaimed and shivered behind Natsu. "Happy!" Erza roared as she smacked the back of his head. "How are we going to get Lucy out of there?!" Sting yelled.

"Just take down the dragon and me!" Lucy said with her strained voice.

"WHAT!?"

"There isn't any other choice you guys!"

"BUT-"

"I got word from Master," Levy said grabbing their attention, "H-he wants us to take the dragon d-down." She deflated immediately as everyone stared at her with disbelief. "See!" Lucy yelled, "T-there's no other choice!" Natsu growled as he clenched his hand.

Erza let out a shaky sigh, "If it's t-the will of our master, it's the will of the fairy tail guild!" She yelled as she changed into her Heaven's wheel armor. "Erza," Levy whispered. "Look up!" Sting and Rogue yelled.

They all looked up to see the creepy lizard men jump down on to the street and begin to break the town's houses. "I think I got a better idea," Mira said as she looked towards Erza, "We should deal with those lizards first, then the dragon."

Erza nodded. "I agree, alright guys! Get to the streets and take out those lizards!"

"Hai!" They yelled as they jumped down on to the streets.

The redhead was about to jump down too before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she meet the blue eyes of Sting. "We aren't in the fairy tail guild, so we're going to figure out away to get Lucy out," He said as Rogue nodded.

"Good idea," She said, flashing a smirk, before jumping on to the streets. "Oi Rogue, you said you've met Lucy before right?" Sting questioned as he looked towards the dragon's 'heart'. Rogue nodded slowly as Sting continues. "Well, do you know any of her weaknesses?"

Before Rogue could even answer, a fire ball came rushing towards Sting's head. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sting exclaimed as he clutched is head, "NATSU-SAN!?"

There Natsu stood with a huge frown plastered on his face. And boy did he look mad. Rogue turned towards him and gawked as he was about to throw a fire ball at him as well. "We're tryin to save her not kill her!"

"I wasn't trying to kill her, Natsu-san~!" Sting wailed as he clutches on to his right leg. "Then why would you even want to find out her weakness huh!?" Natsu mocked in his voice. Sting's anime tears began to stream down his face as he kept his tight grip on his leg.

Rogue sighed and face palmed as he watched the two fight. "I'm beginning to feel that _I'm_ going to have to save Lu." Boy did he regret saying that. "WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL HER THAT!?" Sting and Natsu roared as they glared towards him.

"L-Lucy did?" He said slightly surprised at they're outburst.

"I was right," They all stopped and looked up to see Daphne at the controls of the dragon, "Lucy is a _beautiful dragon_ ,"

XOXOXO

"So you mind explaining why you did that to _your own sister?_ " Master questioned as he sent the raven-haired boy a hard glare. They we're currently sitting in Mokarov's office. And Gray had his face in his hands as he looked down.

"Because I owe someone…"

"So you use your own sister?"

"…No…but I thought that Lucy- or at least Natsu- would be able to take that lady before she took her,"

"How do you expect her to do that when her brother doesn't believe in her? I mean you're her own brother, you should know that!"

"I'm not actually her brother, so don't call me that,"

XOXOXO

OMG OMG OMG GUYS!

THE DRAMA!

Oh yeah sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something before my exams started.

Also for the next chapter I might put a bit of RoLu because I slightly ship it and I love Rogue.

Man, Natsu's going to be sooo~ jealous.


End file.
